When Worlds Collide
by Maddie Rose
Summary: Chekov tires of being the youngest on the USS Enterprise. That all changes when Relda joins the crew through the Cadet Training Program, bringing mischief and mayhem to the lives of everyday heroes...Chekov/OC
1. With a Bang

**#1 With a Bang**

**A/N: Hi, all! I was just watching Star Trek when I got the idea for this. Mainly Chekov/OC, but includes other characters as well. Enjoy, and review if you will. **

**2258.365**

_**New York, America, Earth**_

Relda Bennett was, for the first sixteen or seventeen years of her life, a perfectly average girl. She attended high school (in which she was a bit of a loser), but pulled out at the age of fifteen. Her parents had recently undergone a bitter divorce. Since then, Relda had admittedly been hanging out with a bad crowd – a group of drinkers, smokers and gamblers.

Relda's dad was a workaholic, and so she went out and did whatever she wanted when he wasn't around. This was especially true to Saturday nights.

Hijacking her dad's beat-up old car, Relda headed down to the local club. Sure, she was only seventeen, but with a load of make-up she passed for a few years older. Besides, half of her mates were eighteen or nineteen, and when she was with them the bouncers never even asked for her ID.

"Hey, honey."

Relda would recognise Shazza's raspy drawl anywhere. She stood over near the entrance, nattering away on her high-tech mobile while she smoked a cigarette. The fumes wafted at Relda as she approached, and she coughed pointedly. Despite the people she hung out with, she had been able to keep out of trouble herself – so far.

Shazza hung up and leaned over to kiss the air next to Relda's cheek. In the twenty-first century, she would have been derisively labelled 'white trash', but in this day and age, girls like Shazza were the epitome of cool. She had been a rebellious girl two years above Relda in school, and they had clicked ever since Relda had cut school out of her life altogether.

"How's the home life, chick?"

Relda rolled her eyes and mimed throwing up. She liked hanging out with Shazza and the crew – it made her feel older. She got a kick every time she dressed up and looked in the mirror, at the practically unrecognizable girl in the mirror with the dark blonde hair all mussed up and the grey eyes rimmed with black.

"So don't want to go there. It's New Year's Eve."

Shazza pumped a fist in the air. "Then let's party."

Relda planted her hands on her hips. "As long as you don't get us into trouble like last time."

Shazza tossed back her dark curly hair and shrugged, examining her nails with a self-satisfied smile.

"What can I say? Trouble's my middle name."

Noticing Relda's sceptical look, Shazza's eyes widened in an attempt to make her look innocent.

"It's true."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, it's Bethany. But seriously, come on. What's New Year without a bit of fun, huh?"

She nudged Relda, who wasn't too assured. Shazza's schemes usually managed to end up with either Shazza vomiting and Relda holding back her hair, or Relda getting into fistfights with people Shazza had picked fights with.

"And you have to drink tonight," Shazza pouted, which served only to make her shiny lips look like well-oiled sausages, "Puhlease? It's New Year, baby. You're going to have to get used to drinking sometime."

Relda wrinkled her nose. She had never really drunk, despite all Shazza's pleading. Tonight was different though. Tonight was a chance to loosen up completely. She resolved she'd only have one or two.

"I don't want to be too drunk to see the fireworks."

Shazza giggled delightedly, linking her arm around Relda's waist.

"You say such silly things."

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Earth**_

Sulu looked down at his watch. "Five minutes, twenty-two seconds and counting."

Jim Kirk erupted into raucous, rather drunk laughter as he slung an arm around Sulu's shoulders. The party mood on the _U.S.S Enterprise _was infectious, but Sulu still retained a degree of formality about the whole thing, something Jim couldn't understand.

"Well, stop counting."

It was nearly Earth New Year – and they had decided to remain in orbit around the planet, along with several other Starfleet ships, lighting up the atmosphere like disco balls as everyone everywhere partied.

In truth, everybody had become more relaxed than they had been for a long time. Scotty had taken up to rigging some lights in the floor so that they flashed different colours, a makeshift dance ball. Uhura had dug up an old disco ball from somewhere, and the lights reflected off the thousands of tiny surfaces. Scotty, who had previously been DJing and spinning some wicked tracks, had now taken up an impromptu break-dance which was earning cheers from the gaggle of ensigns watching him.

Spock and Uhura were in the half-darkness, making out. Some of the younger ensigns were pointing and snickering, while others were doing something similar.

Over by the drinks table, McCoy was attempting to persuade young Chekov that he needed a glass of brandy. The teenager was flustered, politely declining, but there was no arguing with Leonard McCoy was he was this boisterous.

"Four minutes and eleven seconds," Sulu muttered rebelliously.

There was a loud bang followed by cheers and laughter. Spock and Uhura broke apart to glance over at the dance floor – it looked like Scotty (more than likely drunk) had attempted to do a handstand, only to crash back down to the ground.

"You can't argue with the force of gravity," Spock called over to him.

"Agh, shut up!" Scotty yelled back, in a good-natured fashion, "Go back to your face-sucking."

The younger ensigns laughed collectively, wolf-whistling and pointing over at Spock and Uhura. The Vulcan's smile was slightly strained, but it was better than no smile at all.

"If you insist, Mr Scott."

Jim was even more intoxicated than Scotty, indicated by the way he had taken to talking in a deep and meaningful way to Sulu, who was looking a little taken aback.

"I love you, man. If you hadn't screwed up so badly on our maiden voyage we would all be dead. You saved our lives from all that CRASH BANG VOOOSH! You know what I mean?"

Sulu shook his head. "Umm…no, not really, Captain."

Jim groaned and clapped his hands to his cheeks. "I need an apple…"

Two medical officers had linked arms and were doing some kind of old-fashioned Irish jig to the tune of 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. The collective shout of: "Scull! Scull! Scull!" alerted McCoy to a young Vulcan officer in his early twenties – Rahnek, if memory served McCoy correctly – who was downing as much alcohol as he could, to positive feedback from the other ensigns.

"One minute and fifty-three seconds."

McCoy shook his head, but in truth had consumed too much alcohol to be truly annoyed. Starfleet had adopted a new policy which involved cadets going straight onto Starfleet ships to learn first-hand, rather than spending three years at the Academy. Of course, it was up to the cadets to elect whether they would rather the hands-on, practical experience, or learn within the safety of the Academy for a few years – but the result was many young cadets and ensigns aboard the _U.S.S Enterprise. _All of them were older than Chekov, who was frustrated by the lack of company around his own age. In fact, glancing around, McCoy had to guess that their irresponsible Captain had actually gone by his word and invited the crew of the _U.S.S Surplus_ to the party.

"Twenty-eight seconds!"

Sulu was starting to sound excited now, and there were roars of anticipation from the cadets and ensigns. McCoy winced – he always got a headache when he was drunk, and the racket the youngsters provided wasn't helping the matter. He resolved to go down and take some pills for that when this was over.

Scotty had even stopped the music, and everyone had raised their glasses of alcohol as the clock ticked down to midnight.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone raised their arms and clinked glasses to welcome the year 2259.

_**New York, America, Earth**_

Everything was going according to plan. Jarred Medwin had been waiting for this a long time, and he tossed back his silver-blue as he watched and waited. Despite the colour of his hair, Jarred was not old…he was just not entirely human. His eyes remained fixed to the Empire State Building.

Starfleet would suffer for the error of their ways. He would make sure of it. He had been lingering in the darkness for far too long, and now he was going to prove what he was capable of. Jarred tossed his head impatiently and checked his watch. Only two minutes to go.

He smirked to himself as he thought of Starfleet's reaction. They'd thought Nero was bad? That Romulan was nothing compared to the terror that Jarred would unleash. He would bring Earth – and by that means, Starfleet – to its knees. He might be young, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable.

"Five…four…three…two…one."

A delighted smile lit Jarred's face, and his eyes were lit with malice.

"Happy New Year."

The Empire State Building exploded, raining down shards of glass and rubble upon New York City. Then the screaming started, like a chorus of the damned.


	2. Starfleet

**#2 Starfleet**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter isn't very funny, considering what just happened…but there will be some of that stuff coming.**

**2559.1**

_**New York, America, Earth**_

Chaos ruled supreme. As everything seemed to implode, everyone was screaming. Relda dived under a table as the roof caved in, clamping her hands over her face. It was as though the place had suddenly been plunged underwater – the screams stopped suddenly, and there was only the occasional groan and the rain of glass onto the ground.

Relda crawled gingerly across the debris, and when she got to her feet she realised that her hands and knees were covered in tiny cuts that had started to bleed. Frowning, she swiped her hands on her denim shorts, before she looked upwards and her grey eyes widened at what she saw.

"Oh my God…"

Her whisper was the only voice in the room, but she could hear others shuffling around, struggling to free themselves. Relda's attention was fixed upwards, her mouth open in a gape of horror. With the roof gone, there should have been a clear view of the Empire State Building – but now, there was no Empire State Building to see. Smoking ruins teetered on the edge, and Relda knew that any moment the remains of the skyscraper would collapse. If she was still in here at that time, she would surely die.

Relda glanced around for help, but there was no one. The door was barred off by fallen rafters, and she could see Shazza lying on the ground nearby, immobile. When Relda stumbled closer, she realised by the angle of her friend's neck that Shazza was horribly dead. Choking back bile, she turned around, her brain working overtime.

She needed out, now, or else she would be condemned to die. Relda jumped over the counter, ignoring the glass shards that pierced her hands, and searched for anything that could help her. She knew that there must be something these people used in case of emergency, and as she scrambled around under the counter, she found the distress signaler.

The Empire State Building groaned as it died, and Relda desperately held the distress signaler above her head, pulling the trigger. The tiny spark shot up into the night, and a few kilometres up, burst into a colourful flare.

Tears blurred Relda's eyes as she smiled grimly.

"Fireworks. Happy New Year."

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Earth**_

The party atmosphere vanished seconds after midnight. Just after everyone had been celebrating the birth of a new year, something started to flash and the screen came up, depicting Admiral Pike's concerned face. Realising how drunk Jim currently was, Spock frowned and relinquished Uhura as he headed over towards the controls.

"Admiral? Does there appear to be a problem?"

It was New Year. Whatever the situation was, it was most likely some wild partiers gone out of control. Nothing Starfleet couldn't deal with – but Spock still had to refrain from rolling his eyes. If this wasn't an emergency, the celebrations would have been severely spoiled for no good reason.

Pike frowned. "Where's Jim?"

"He is currently under the influence of alcohol, Admiral. I will speak on his behalf."

Admiral Pike nodded, but the worried look never left his face. Spock then realised that this wasn't just some silly gang trying to cause trouble. Many of the others had stopped partying to crowd around Spock on the bridge.

"We happen to have a very serious situation, Spock. At precisely midnight in New York, the Empire State Building was blown into oblivion. While most are considering this a terrorist act, we at Starfleet don't think so. We think this is something…bigger."

Chekov was already at the controls by the time Pike was speaking.

"Commander Spock, sir! It would appear that an electronic weapon was activated in New York. Brooklyn, Manhattan…most of the city has been eradicated, sir."

Spock was startled at this news, though he tried not to show it. An entire city, decimated? His eyebrows formed a sharp V as he observed young Chekov. Many Starfleet cadets and crew had been on Earth – in New York – to celebrate the New Year.

"I need more precise information, Chekov. Casualties, survivors…"

Chekov tapped a few more things into the keypad, and then turned to face Spock with a shocked expression.

"A distress flare has been detonated above the city, sir. I could access the visual to find out who fired it, but it may be a little fuzzy."

Spock inclined his head. "Access visual data, Chekov."

The young man tapped into the keypad, and Admiral Pike's face was replaced by an amateurish shot from a video satellite. From a destroyed nightclub, an unrecognizable figure had picked up a distress signaler and fired the flare. Spock could tell immediately that it wasn't someone in Starfleet uniform.

Admiral Pike's face appeared again on-screen.

"You don't have long, Spock. In only minutes, the Empire State Building will collapse completely. You need to evacuate as many survivors as you can, and you need to find out who fired that distress flare. Then report back to me."

"Of course, Admiral."

_**New York, America, Earth**_

Relda dropped the distress signaler and crumpled to her knees, succumbing to the tears she couldn't stop. The lights were flickering on and off, and glass still rained down upon her, but she no longer cared. She knew that she and whoever else was alive in this club was going to die. She was trapped in here, and there was no one who could save her.

Relda scolded her own attitude. She wasn't giving up without trying, and so she jumped back over the counter and started to search for survivors. She knew she only had minutes. Relda's search revealed mainly only the grisly bodies of those killed by the roof's collapse, but then she heard someone coughing and she looked to see that a woman was trapped underneath a rafter. It looked like her leg was broken.

"Help me out of here, kid," the woman's voice was hoarse, and she reached out a bloody hand to Relda, who stepped backwards in horror.

They both looked up as the Empire State Building screeched and began its final descent, and Relda closed her eyes and knew that she was going to die at only seventeen years old. Then the noise started to fade, and her eyes snapped open.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Earth**_

She was standing on a pad with blinding lights under her feet. This definitely wasn't the club – and she vaguely wondered if it was heaven. A man stood up behind the glass, looking startled. Relda then realised she was alive. She had been beamed up onto a ship, and as she made sense of this, she staggered off the pad as a medical crew rushed towards her.

"Only one," the man in the red uniform stated in a Scottish accent, sounding surprised, "But…only a girl."

The medical crew hurried her towards the bay. She sat down on a bed for some minutes, and tears slid down her face as she was left in her lonely solitude. Then a man in a blue uniform walked up, a human with dark hair and eyes.

"My name's Dr Leonard McCoy. Can you understand me?"

Relda nodded.

"Okay. Well, let's start off with the easy stuff. What's your name?"

"Relda Bennett."

McCoy nodded his approval. "How old are you Relda?"

"Seventeen."

He asked a few more simple questions, and then others – where had she been at the time of the explosion? How had she survived? Was anyone else alive down there?

"Did you see who shot up the distress flare?"

Relda smiled wryly, nodding. "Yes. I did. I shot the flare."

McCoy looked a little taken aback, but he nodded anyway. This young civilian, this girl, had been the only one Scotty had managed to beam up. That meant she must have been one of a few survivors, and the others had been inaccessible by the time Scotty beamed people up. She sat there in grim silence, and McCoy couldn't blame her. She was obviously in shock.

A young Vulcan med officer entered the room. He was also dressed in blue, but he didn't look much older than Relda, perhaps twenty or twenty-one.

"The Captain requests to know how many survivors Mr Scott managed to beam up."

McCoy glanced across at Relda, and shook his head slowly. "Tell him, 'one'."

The young Vulcan appeared surprised, but he nodded and moved over towards the communication panel.

"Is there anything I can get you?" McCoy asked the girl.

Relda's lips quirked into a smile, but her eyes remained sad. "A party popper would be nice."

_**Bridge, U.S.S Enterprise**_

Jim Kirk terminated the communication with a heavy heart. Rahnek had confirmed the details – only a teenage girl had been beamed up from the destruction. According to the young Vulcan, she had appeared to be no more than sixteen or seventeen. Jim felt very guilty that no more had been saved, and he wondered how many had actually survived the initial explosion.

McCoy then came on the line to discuss his analysis in person.

"She's not too badly injured. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing like we were expecting. She was the one who fired the flare, Captain. Under the Cadet Training Programme, I think we could actually benefit from having her on board. If she agrees to sign up with Starfleet…"

He could see Jim's resigned expression, unusual in a man as cheerful as the Captain normally was, and he sighed heavily.

"Mr Scott tried his best, Jim. You must understand that. We were only focusing on a certain arena, and the possibility…"

"Thanks, Bones." Jim's voice was flat. "I'll talk to Admiral Pike about a possible opportunity for the girl. What's her name?"

"Relda Bennett."

Jim nodded, before terminating the communication. McCoy wasn't easily impressed, but he was seriously considering this teenage girl who had managed to find and set up a distress signaler. In a situation like that, having the initiative to do that indicated that she was intelligent.

He sighed and pressed a few buttons on the keypad, signalling Admiral Pike. This wasn't going to be an enthusiastic report.

_**London, England, Earth**_

Jarred Medwin was immensely pleased with the result of his actions. While he wasn't on the Nero-path of detonating planets, that wasn't his goal. At least two million had been killed in the explosion of the Empire State Building, and the numbers were still rising. Even Jarred hadn't expected them to be that high.

Out of those who had been in close proximity to the building, there had been only one survivor – a seventeen-year-old girl named Relda Bennett, who had triggered a distress flare that had probably saved her life. The girl was currently on board the _U.S.S Enterprise_ undergoing medical checks, and there were even rumours that she might be signed up with Starfleet, a new member of the Cadet Training Programme.

Starfleet still didn't know who was behind all of this. Jarred would take down another few important places, and eventually they would catch up with him…or so they thought. Jarred had set a cunning trap for Starfleet, one he knew they couldn't help but fall into. The only question was who was going to suffer the consequences for Starfleet's actions.

He had his choice of targets. The Eiffel Tower, the pyramids of Egypt…but no. Jarred had chosen his second target; the Big Ben in London. Once he was done here, he would move onto something else. Damn, he'd decimate the Vatican if Starfleet didn't catch on soon.

He smiled to himself as Adar gave him a curt nod to show that everything was proceeding as planned. Starfleet would never know that by getting involved, they were dooming themselves.


	3. The New Kid

**#3 The New Kid**

**2259.6**

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Earth**_

It hadn't been an easy few days for Relda. Leonard 'call me Bones' McCoy had insisted that she remain in the medical bay for a little while so that he could run regular scans and ensure that she wasn't contaminated by radioactive blast shock, post traumatic stress or several other conditions Relda had never even heard of.

After her third day of isolation, Bones came to her accompanied by a man who appeared in his mid-twenties. The man was good-looking with bright blue eyes, and he offered Relda a slightly strained smile. He looked tired.

"Relda, this is Captain James Kirk of this vessel – which you may know as the _U.S.S Enterprise_. After monitoring you for a few days, the Captain has a proposal to make…"

Captain Kirk waved a hand, effectively shutting Bones up.

"Hey, this was your idea." He turned his attention on Relda. "Call me Jim, kid. Captain Kirk makes me feel…old."

Relda offered him a small smile. "Call me Relda, Jim. Kid makes me feel young."

Bones chuckled, and he didn't even desist when Jim shot him a meaningful look.

"I like this girl."

Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning his attention back to the teenager who observed him with a wry look on her face. Obviously, this Relda Bennett was witty and intelligent – great, it wasn't enough that he was getting another whiz kid, but this one had attitude to boot.

"What Bones was trying to say was that…well, I have spoken with my superiors and under the Cadet Training Program, we think it would be a good idea if you joined the _Enterprise _crew…if you consented to it, of course."

Relda saw no reason she _shouldn't _consent to it. She didn't really have much of a life back on Earth. Her parents sure wouldn't miss her much if she was gone. Relda gave Jim a wide smile and nodded.

"Sure thing, Cap."

Jim sighed melodramatically. "I can tell I'm going to regret this."

**2259.8**

_**London, England, Earth**_

"Holy shit."

Inspector Fitzgibbon inspected the smoldering remains of the Big Ben. In the explosion, everything within a two-mile radius had been obliterated, and thousands of people had been killed. Fitzgibbon had heard about the attack on the Empire State Building a few days earlier, and he wondered grimly if these supposedly terrorists attacks were all related. Perhaps it was some kind of terrorist network.

"I don't know what to make of it."

Detective McArthur looked just as appalled by what had happened. He pulled out an information datapad and leaned over to show his comrade what little information he had actually managed to glean from the situation.

"Well you see, Inspector, the Big Ben exploded…"

Inspector Fitzgibbon's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, are you sure about that, McArthur? Don't you want to double check? I know the bloody place was decimated, now tell me something I don't know."

Detective McArthur, naturally a placid man, didn't push the Inspector.

"This occurred at 2.19pm, London time. After the Empire State Building incident, we're guessing that this is related. There was no DNA to go on whatsoever, no suspects…it's almost as though whoever's doing this is waiting. They don't want us to find them, but they're certainly attracting a helluva lot of attention."

Inspector Fitzgibbon shook his head.

"That's ridiculous. Who could they possibly want to find them?"

Fitzgibbon turned on his heel and walked away from the crumbling remains of the Big Ben, while Detective McArthur remained to tap down notes into his datapad.

_**Amazonia, Saturn**_

Relda had been assigned to the security department. This meant that she basically trotted along with the big burly men who made up the rest of the team, watching what they did – which really wasn't much, as there wasn't much dissent around the ship. This meant that most of the time the security ops just wandered around the ship doing whatever, which was okay with Relda.

She had been introduced to everyone in the crew, and got along fine with most of them – apart from Rahnek, the young Vulcan med officer who seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Relda. The way he acted as though he was better than her really got on Relda's nerves anyway.

When the crew had finally decided they had nothing to do, Jim had authorised a game of War on Amazonia, a forest moon of Saturn. He had claimed it was a creative outlet as well as an original method of training, but in Relda's opinion, Jim just wanted a break. Relda had been confused by the concept of the game, so Uhura had explained it to her.

"We get into teams – probably divided by shirt colours – and the goal is to capture everyone from the opposing teams. The term capture isn't used loosely; basically you grab someone, and they're allowed to struggle all they want. Once you have prisoners in your base, you have to guard them because they're allowed to escape."

Jim issued each team with five paintball guns each, telling them that they were to be shared. Sure enough, Uhura was right – the teams consisted of Red, Yellow and Blue.

"We're lucky," Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott – better known as Scotty – said to Relda, "You're new; you weren't here last time. Last time the Captain got bored, he decided to challenge the _U.S.S Median _to a drag race. The results weren't pretty. Admiral Pike was not a happy chappie."

Relda couldn't help but laugh. This sounded exactly like the sort of thing Jim would do, and she hadn't even known him that long. Scotty grinned and nudged her as a whistle sounded somewhere to commence the game.

"Stick with me, kid – Relda, is it? I've got a paintball gun; I'll bail you out of any sticky situations."

Relda mock-saluted him. "Aye!"

Scotty raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking my accent?"

Relda's answer was to charge away from Red Base into the depths of the forest. She turned and beckoned Scotty insistently, and he sighed as he hoisted his paintball gun up and followed her as she disappeared amongst the trees.

"Oh, boy."

Relda had no trouble in separating herself from Scotty, which was something she wasn't quite intending to do. After the first few minutes of shouting and laughing passed, the forest was oddly silent. Relda didn't like it. It meant Yellows or Blues could be creeping up on her without her knowing about it.

Right now, she wished she knew where Scotty was – or at least someone who had a paintball gun so she could wrest it from their grasp.

Someone grabbed her by the arms, and Relda screamed in shock.

"Trying to deafen me, are you? There's no need to scream bloody murder!"

Whoever it was sounded young, and he had a Russian accent. Relda writhed in his grasp, remembering what Uhura said about being able to escape, but the young man's grip tightened around her arms. Now that he had a prisoner he was clearly intending on bringing her back to base.

"I'm Pavel Chekov. Yellow team. Sorry."

"Relda Bennett. Red team. Not yet, you're not."

He began traipsing in the direction of his base, keeping a firm grip on her arms despite her attempts at struggling every now and again. Although he was stronger than her, Relda thought if she used a few moves the security ops had shown her then she should be able to escape him, maybe even bring him back to Red Base.

Without warning, Relda stamped on Chekov's foot. He yelped more from shock than actual pain, and when his grip slackened she grabbed his wrists and threw herself forwards so that Chekov went flipping over her head and landing unceremoniously on the ground in front of her. Relda examined her with her hands on her hips.

She'd definitely seen Chekov around before – how could she forget a face like that? He had curly hair and big blue eyes, and to her utter surprise he only appeared to be around the same age as her. She vaguely remembered that he was the ship navigator, a heady task for one so young.

"Nice try, Chekov. My turn."

Chekov put up little resistance as Relda marched him back to base, delivering him promptly to another Red team member who pulled out a scanner and examined their surroundings.

"We have two Yellows and a Blue. Blues have seven prisoners, Yellows have nine. We need to pick up the pace."

Relda nodded in affirmation. "Cool. I'll go grab some more, shall I?"

She stumbled back through the forest, and in the next few hours, Relda manage to capture another Yellow and three Blues. One of these Blues was a disgruntled Bones, who Relda manage to coax along with the help of a paintball gun.

She then set about rescuing Red prisoners by ambushing the bases with another few Reds and a paintball gun. They managed to rescue Scotty and Uhura from the Blues, but they couldn't manage to save anyone from the Yellows.

On her return from the Yellow base, Relda and two other Reds found themselves ambushed by several Blues. The group surrounded them, and when Rahnek moved forward with his hands on his hips, Relda realised that he had been behind this trap. She glared at him, and he shrugged non-chalantly as the paintball gun was wrested from her grasp.

"Take them back to base."

Several Blues escorted the other two Reds – both of whom were engineers – and then a few surged forward for Relda. She struck out, kicking and causing injuries as painless as possible. The Blues were soon standing around groaning, apart from Rahnek. He moved forward when he saw that Relda might manage to evade capture. She swatted at him, but he easily grabbed her wrist, and then – to her utter embarrassment – proceeded to hoist her over his shoulder in a very undignified fashion.

"Put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

Rahnek ignored her and only put her down when they reached Blue base. She offered him a glare as she paced the base along with the several other Red prisoners, but after only a few minutes, Jim's desperate voice came over Rahnek's intercom.

"All crew back to the ship immediately! This is an emergency!"


	4. Massacre on the Spitfire Dawn

**#4 Massacre on the Spitfire Dawn**

Everyone returned to the _U.S.S Enterprise_ immediately. They could tell that this was no joke, and by the time everyone was on board they lifted off promptly. Jim was pacing around on the bridge, and his image was broadcast to every section of the ship.

"We've received information of another terrorist attack on the Big Ben. It's suspected to have been made by the same organization that obliterated New York City. The damage isn't as bad this time, but we've been tipped off that Earth isn't their only destination. Next they plan to wreck the underwater city on Atlantis."

There was silence. No one spoke.

"If we reach Atlantis before these criminals, we might be able to apprehend them. We are facing a threat potentially as dangerous as Nero."

There were mutters then, some of the younger ensigns whispering amongst themselves. Relda stood amongst them, her arms folded and a concentrated expression on her face. She had to admit that she liked the sound of this. It sounded like adventure.

When Jim finally finished speaking, the leader of the security department – a beefy man who, for whatever reason, the others had taken to nicknaming 'Cupcake'. Relda had come dangerously close to laughing every time she heard them address him as this. Although he looked annoyed, he ignored them.

"Listen up, you lot," Cupcake glared over at them all, "Especially you, Bennett. You're new, so pay attention."

Relda nodded and sat up straighter. She didn't have to pretend that she was intrigued.

"We're the ones who are going to have to do the apprehending part. Knowing Captain Kirk, he'll send a team down to the surface, and we need a candidate from the security section."

He grinned over in Relda's direction. "You're up, Bennett."

Relda's eyes went wide as saucers. Surely she had to have heard wrong. Cupcake had picked…her? What the hell was going on here? She had been here only a few days. She was some kid they picked up from New York.

"You're joking, right?"

The others laughed. Apparently, Cupcake didn't joke.

"I saw how you did in War. You beat three Blues on your own. You're a natural. So get out there and kick some criminal butt."

_**Atlantis**_

The scans had shown up. The Starfleet ship that lingered over Atlantis, preparing to send down their little team of heroes, was the _U.S.S Enterprise_. Jarred's chin was tilted upwards as he smirked up at the Starfleet ship.

"Come and get me."

They didn't realise that they were headed straight into a trap. Stupid Starfleet – they always thought they were being so brave and _noble._ Well, he was going to show them that they were morons. He'd got Adar to start rumours about him going to Atlantis, but by the time Starfleet discovered the truth, it would be far too late.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, above Atlantis**_

Relda was not pleased at all. Jim had decided that considering security were sending Relda down on what appeared to be a learning curve, he would send down Rahnek – so that the criminals could be sedated and taken without a fight – and Chekov, to find the criminals in the first place.

Despite this approach of sending young and inexperienced ensigns down to Atlantis, Bones and Spock had both objected to Jim's idea. With both men talking at once, it was very hard for Jim to concentrate.

"One at a time!" he shouted.

Bones spoke first. "Are out of your blooming mind? They're kids! You can't send them down there. They'll be killed!"

"I concur with Dr McCoy, his logic is sound," Spock agreed, his tone a lot less volatile than Bones's, "Relda and Pavel are seventeen years old, and Rahnek is twenty. They are far too young to adequately deal with a terrorist threat with just the three of them."

Jim shook his head slowly. "I think you underestimate them. Chekov's proved himself capable in the past. Rahnek is your top medical student, Bones…and Relda managed to show us that she's a natural in her field during War."

Bones nearly exploded. "Send someone older with them, for Christ's sake, Jim! Do you even know what you're getting them into?"

Spock hesitated. He had an idea, one that would most likely prove satisfactory to both Bones and Jim. It would appease Bones, but it wouldn't spoil Jim's need to let the ensigns prove their capabilities.

"Perhaps you should send several more young ensigns, Captain."

_**Shuttle 23, above Atlantis**_

In the end they decided on the next youngest security officials, Rocco and Benji, a young med officer called London, and a linguistics trainee (just in case the criminals spoke another language) called Jed.

Relda glanced around the shuttle as they descended towards the surface of Atlantis. Rocco and Jed were around the same age as Rahnek, while Benji and London only looked around nineteen at the oldest.

Rocco was cracking his knuckles experimentally. London was applying lipgloss. Jed and Rahnek were showing off by conversing in Madrilenian. Benji was polishing his guns. Only Chekov sat silently right beside Relda.

"Hey," She leaned across to talk to him, "You ready for this?"

Chekov looked startled. "I don't really know. I have never done anything like this before."

Relda grinned at him. "Oh, come on. What about that whole deal with Nero? You were part of that."

Chekov shrugged. "Yes, well. This is different."

Relda could tell that he was nervous, so she left him alone. Apparently, Chekov wasn't done talking to her, though.

"You were very good in War. You must be an excellent security operative."

Relda smiled a little. She thought it was cute how he pronounced his 'V's. Chekov then busied himself with the co-ordinates where the criminals were supposed to be striking. Sure enough, a ship was positioned above where the underwater capital was located. Chekov tapped into the keyboard and started to speak.

"We are here to solve this situation as peacefully as we can. Please remove yourself from Atlantian territory as soon as possible."

There was no reply, and Chekov frowned, before a young man's face appeared on the screen. He was admittedly good-looking, with a shock of silver-blue hair and a mocking expression on his face as he observed Chekov.

"Identify yourself and your comrades." Even his tone was amused.

"I am Pavel Chekov, navigator of the _U.S.S Enterprise_."

The young man laughed somewhat nastily. "I didn't know they were taking on children now."

Chekov ignored the comment and valiantly kept his composure.

"These are Relda Bennett, Benji Frank and Rocco Alton, security operatives. These are Rahnek and London Miller, medical officials – and this is Jed Bowden, linguistics operative."

The young man was smirking the whole time, as if the entire situation entertained him. Relda was instantly on alert, wanting to punch in his smug little expression. She knew she had to maintain her calm. Anything she did could be used against the _Enterprise._

"My name is Jarred Medwin. By all means, come aboard and we can discuss…the terms of this proposed arrangement."

The screen went dark, but a troubled feeling began to worm its way inside Relda. Something was wrong.

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

Everyone was tense as they exited Shuttle 23 and made their way into the _Spitfire Dawn_. The young man, Jarred, was standing there – along with several others. Not all of them were human, but there were mocking expressions on all of their faces. Relda felt her stomach squirm. Something was _definitely _wrong.

"What do you think, Adar?" Jarred asked the Romulan man beside him.

The Romulan, Adar, pointed directly at Jed, who paled for no apparent reason.

"They're not gonna need a lingo official. We can speak their language fine."

Jarred shrugged, and Adar pulled a gun from his belt and before anyone could even move, shot Jed in the chest. The linguistics official went ghostly white, his mouth opening into a gape, before he crumpled.

London screamed.

"Run!" yelled Rahnek, and the remaining six of them turned on their heel and started to run.

Adar looked questioningly at Jarred.

"How many?"

Jarred's eyes narrowed. "Three."

_**U.S.S Enterprise, above Atlantis**_

The entire crew of the _U.S.S Enterprise _had been watching everything with keen interest. Bones stood nearest to the screen with his hands clasped behind his back. He frowned and turned back to face Jim.

"Jed's heart rate is rising rapidly. The others too, but not as much."

A moment later there was a shrill beep over the monitor, and Jed's profile flashed up on the screen, covered by the words TERMINATED. There was a collective gasp of shock from the _Enterprise _crew, and Bones turned to face Jim, shocked.

Jim jumped up from his seat. He should have known better, dammit. Bones and Spock had warned him…but he thought he'd known it all. Now Jed had been killed by these criminals. From the interaction, they hadn't even managed to gather any names.

"Tell Scotty I want them beamed up now!"

He cursed and relayed the message himself, but Scotty's reply was frantic and panicked.

"I can't, Captain! Something's preventing me from locking onto them. There's some kind of distortion."

Another high-pitched beep. Jim whirled around to face the screen to see Rocco's profile flash up. TERMINATED.

"Captain!" London's desperate voice filtered in, so that everyone on the bridge could hear her, "It's a trap. They opened fire on us. We had no warning…"

London's piercing scream resonated through the _Enterprise_, and the words TERMINATED flashed up on the screen. Jim was beginning to get desperate now. The bridge was a flurry of activity. Bones was still staring at the screen in abject shock.

"Get them out of there!"

But there was no way. Jim felt the guilt wash over him – he had sent the youngest and most promising of the _Enterprise_ crew to their deaths. He wondered if he would have to watch all them massacred as the words TERMINATED flashed up, or listen to their screams. It was horrible, but he wouldn't turn it off. He had to know what he'd condemned them to.

Another shrill beep. Jim knew what was coming, but he had to know _who_. He watched Benji's profile flash up on the screen, along with the label TERMINATED…and then the slaughter stopped. Everything went quiet and calmed down.

"What happened?" Jim demanded.

Bones looked slightly relieved. "Rahnek, Chekov and Relda are still alive, Captain."

Jim couldn't understand what was happening. These criminals had brutally executed London, Benji, Rocco, Jed…but the other three were still alive? He vaguely wondered what was going on. Everything was a daze.

"We're being hailed, Captain."

Jim steeled himself. There was no doubt in his mind that this would be the leader of the organization. The smirking face of a young man in his early twenties with silver-blue hair appeared on the screen. Jim vaguely recognised him, but it was Spock's reaction that gave it away.

"You!"

Jim didn't think he'd ever heard anything so human coming from Spock's mouth, and he watched as the Vulcan glanced up at the screen with wide eyes. By the horror on the faces of some of the crewmembers, they knew who this was, too.

"Who is he?" Jim muttered under his breath to Bones.

"Jarred Medwin," Bones replied just as inconspicuously, "Twenty-one years old. Expelled from Starfleet after brutally assaulting another cadet."

"You left me in the dark," Jarred's voice was powerful over the link, "But you know what? I think maybe it's time you listened. Four of your crew are dead, and the other three have been taken prisoner."

Jim wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. "Prove it."

Jarred turned and nodded, stepping back. Rahnek and Chekov were pushed in by other renegades. In moments, Jarred had dragged Relda in front of the camera, her eyes frightened by her expression stubborn.

"Do you believe me now? Are you ready to listen to me?"


	5. Prisoners

**#5 Prisoners**

Rahnek and Chekov knew better than to struggle. They walked calmly towards their unknown destination…but Relda didn't. She kicked and writhing in her captor's grasp, glaring over her shoulder at Jarred Medwin with a very unimpressed expression.

"You're kind of an asshole, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Relda had not been happy when Jarred had given Jim his ultimatums. It still baffled Relda as to why he had murdered four people and taken three prisoners. Jarred clearly intended to degrade and destroy Starfleet, starting with the _U.S.S Enterprise_. Whatever twisted motives he had, Relda was determined that he wasn't going to succeed.

Jarred had demanded that the _Enterprise_ stay in orbit around Atlantis, and if they attempted to attack him or rescue the prisoners, all three of the youths would be killed just like the four before them. He would return the prisoners in ten days…if Starfleet was lucky…but the crew may not like the condition the youths returned in.

Relda had no doubts that this warped young man's intention was to break them, to prove to Starfleet that even the youngest and most promising could fall. He had ten days, and although Relda couldn't understand Jarred, she wasn't going to play along.

"Why'd you do it?" Relda persisted, glowering at him, "Why did you need three?"

Jarred only smiled deviously, and Relda had no doubts that the number of prisoners was linked to this. Everything was linked. Jarred might be a psychopath, but he was a clever one. His intentions were to fracture Starfleet, and relish it. Relda despised him.

"You used to attend the Academy." It was Rahnek who spoke, practical as always. "I remember you. They expelled you after an assault on a fellow cadet. Your violence will still be your undoing, Jarred."

He turned and threw Rahnek an annoyed look.

"You talk too much. You don't know anything. You think New York and London were big? Think again. What's going to happen to you three will have far more devastating consequences in the long-term. When Starfleet gets you back, they'll wish I had killed you…and by then, it will be too late."

Relda nodded slowly as she and the others were shoved into a small insulated cell.

"Oh, I get it. You're a raving lunatic. Great."

She expected him to get mad, but instead he just smiled tolerantly as if she was a small child. This was even worse – it sent shivers down Relda's spine, and Jarred turned to glance back at the man behind him, Adar.

"I think she's cute. I like a girl with a bit of fire. I think we'll save her for last."

Relda blinked, and Chekov noticed the flicker of trepidation in her eyes – something she wouldn't ever confess feeling.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, his blue eyes possibly even wider than usual, "We haven't done anything to you."

Jarred waved a hand dismissively as if this was of no consequence. Relda was beginning to think this young man was totally insane. From the way he'd responded to the crew of the _Enterprise_ and the confession that he'd once been part of Starfleet himself, she guessed that he was full of vengeance. He'd been kicked out, abandoned…and now he wanted to make someone suffer.

"This isn't about you, kid. This is about _them_. You're just collateral as far as I'm concerned – a means to achieve an end."

Relda glowered over at Jarred. She expected him to shut the door and leave with the others, but he didn't. He and Adar stayed, closing the door behind them. Rahnek immediately detached himself and went over to stand beside one of the beds. Chekov sat down.

"Okay, I've figured several things out. One, you're clearly deluded if you think you're going to bring Starfleet. Two, they're not going to give in because you've got us…and most importantly is three – we're not going to bend as easily as you think."

Jarred strode towards her, and she folded her arms as if that could disguise her apprehension. Her eyes flashed and Rahnek took a step forward as if to intercept.

"I don't need to bend you, if I can break you."

He circled her like a predator, but she tilted her head to the side, observing just as calmly as he was watching her.

"You think you're a tough little cookie, huh?" jeered Jarred, his tone arrogant and contemptuous. "We'll see about that."

It was Chekov who spoke next, his comment completely unexpected.

"Leave her alone."

Jarred was amused as he looked over at Chekov. The young navigator stared across at him with big blue eyes – the boy was a total innocent. Well, Jarred had changed his mind – maybe it would be better to break the girl first, just to see his reaction. It would be fun anyway, to see how these little heroes ticked.

He jerked his head towards Adar, and the other man opened the door without a word. Jarred grabbed Relda by the arms and started steering her towards the exit. Chekov jumped up from the bed and Rahnek planted his hands on his hips.

"Let's wire her to the machine."

"What machine?" Relda's fear was evident in her voice now, "Well, you twisted crazy son-of-a-bitch?"

Jarred dug his nails into her arms and she grimaced.

"Just shut your mouth and keep walking."

Jarred knew a lot of things Relda didn't – but the most important about this was the number of prisoners he'd chosen had been specific.

Three.

It was the easiest amount to control. They would turn against each other eventually. If Jarred knew anything, he knew that eventually, one of them would betray the other two. These little upstarts wouldn't last ten days. He didn't even think they'd last five.

Jim didn't know if he could think of anything else. They had been shoved into a horrible situation, and if he attempted to interfere, he knew that Rahnek, Relda and Chekov would die. Dammit, why hadn't he listened and sent down trained individuals instead? Jim didn't know much about Jarred, but from what he could discern, the young man was going to push these kids to the limit.

"What am I supposed to do, Spock?" His voice was hoarse, "I can't leave them to him. He's worse than Nero. You knew him, didn't you? Come on, give me something here!"

Spock looked a little startled. "Jarred Medwin was one of the brightest students that I taught."

Jim threw his hands up. "Great. We know he's smart, that's fantastic, Spock. I need to know how we can beat him. I need to get those kids back."

Bones shifted uncomfortably. "Spock, maybe you should tell him…"

Jim rounded on the doctor immediately. "Tell me what?"

Bones didn't answer. He turned his head.

Spock took over. "There is a high likelihood that Jarred will use psychological and physical means to torture the ensigns. I am not a psychologist, but I believe that Jarred will use the method of three to mentally destroy the prisoners."

Jim gripped handfuls of his hair. He hated it when Spock talked like this. He might as well have asked for the answer in Romulan…maybe he'd understand more. The only word that rang in his mind was 'torture'.

"Wait…slow down. You mean he's gonna torture them? What the hell's the method of three?"

Spock hesitated. "The method of three is taught to all cadets at the Academy. If prisoners are to be taken for interrogation about suspicious activities, the number most likely to cause sufficient damage is three. It has been shown in more than 87% of cases that one of the prisoners eventually betrays the other two. When three prisoners are taken, it means that one will always stand alone in their point of view."

Jim shook his head slowly, still trying to comprehend all of this. "Who came up with this load of crap? What kind of theory is that?"

Spock's eyes flashed, although it was hard to place the emotion.

"It is my theory, I regret to admit."

Great. Just great. So Spock had unintentionally given Jarred his most powerful weapon – information. He had warped his knowledge so that he was using the method of three to break the prisoners he had.

"So it would be the weakest that betrays them, wouldn't it?"

Spock blinked. "That is incorrect. In fact, in 90% of cases…"

Jim gritted his teeth. "Spare me the statistics, Spock!"

"As you wish. The one most likely to betray them is most commonly the strongest. They have the farthest to fall, and therefore they believe they can compensate for their loss of pride by giving up."

Jim had a horrible question then, one he knew he shouldn't ask…but he needed to know the answer, and he knew Spock would give it to him.

"In your valued opinion, who is the strongest of those three?"

Spock's brow furrowed into a frown. "The New York incident should have made that apparent, Captain. Relda Bennett is the most likely culprit for betrayal."

Jim didn't feel so good. He couldn't imagine Relda doing anything of the sort – but neither would Chekov or Rahnek. He turned back to face Spock, another terrible question entering his mind.

"Does either Chekov or Rahnek know about the method of three?"

Spock inclined his head a little stiffly. "Both of them."

Jim didn't _want _to know what was going to happen. Four youths had been murdered for Jarred's purposes, but if Rahnek and Chekov knew about the method of three, about what was going to happen…

"Oh, we are in so much shit right now."


	6. Real Attitude

**#6 Real Attitude**

_**Valkerie: **__No, the method of three isn't real, sorry…I kind of made it up. I had to think hard when I created Jarred because I wanted him to appear…realistic. I hope I'm doing it alright! And yes, things between Chekov and Relda will start to get interesting…tee hee…_

_**Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish: **__As said above, I made the method of three thing up…but I hope you still liked the chapter all the same!_

_**dancing in the sky: **__I'm glad you like Relda. I wanted to make her spunky and give her an attitude so that she contrasted with Chekov, who seems mild and serious. Hope you like this chapter!_

_**LaPush'sSheWolf: **__Thank you so much for the kind review! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations…_

_**Sparky Dorian: **__Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter should be intense as well…_

**A/N: Thank you, my loyal readers and reviewers! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but my laptop was taken in for maintenance all this week and so I haven't had much of a chance to work on this story…anyway, the next chapter! I don't own anyone except Relda Bennett and Rahnek.**

**2259.9**

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

Deep down, Relda was starting to panic. She had no idea what this crazy psychopathic had in mind, but she knew his intentions. He wanted them broken, to prove to Starfleet that he was going to destroy them from the inside out. If that was his goal, then she had to steel herself and kept her oath that he would achieve no such thing.

Rahnek and Chekov had been brought along as well, and Relda knew exactly why. Jarred would make them watch her fall…but she wouldn't. Starfleet depended on her survival. Jarred was trying to prove how weak they were. She had survived the New York incident, and she could survive this.

Adar moved towards Jarred, his face impassive.

"Machine's down. It must have overloaded with the last subject."

Relda didn't like the sound of this. Jarred sighed impatiently, not pleased with the way things were turning out. He pushed Relda forwards, steering her towards another room. Her heart sank – she had kinda hoped that with the machine down, Jarred would relent, at least until it was fixed…but now it looked like he had alternate methods of hurting her. This was just fantastic. A sociopath with _several _torture instruments.

"What now?" she asked mockingly, feigning a quiver of fear, "You gonna strap me to an electric chair or something?"

Jarred didn't answer. He shoved her into a chair in front of a screen, and Relda turned to glance at him quizzically.

"You really are nuts, you know that?"

Jarred just smirked. "Did you even realise what you were getting yourself into when you signed up for Starfleet? Do you know what happens to those who make it past the cadet stage?"

Relda didn't answer. She couldn't honestly know. For the first time, she didn't speak at all. Jarred was smug as he reached forward and turned on the screen, stepping back behind Relda and folding his arms across his chest.

"Take a good look, honey. _This _is what you signed up for."

Relda was sceptical at first, but then the images started to flash up and she watched with horror. Several Starfleet ships pulled out of warp speed, only to be instantly obliterated by a craft that looked suspiciously like some kind of octopus. Debris went flying everywhere.

The scenes flashed by, all of them of death and destruction…all of them featuring Starfleet. The last one was horribly familiar to Relda…the deaths of Rocco, Benji, London and Jed. She turned her head in disgust, unwilling to witness any more. Behind her, Jarred was still smiling.

"Don't look at me like it's my fault. This has been happening since Starfleet _began_. Didn't you know the risk when you joined?"

Across the room, Chekov struggled forward a little.

"Leave her out of this! She is only new."

Jarred snickered nastily as he turned to face Chekov.

"Such a naïve boy. That's exactly why I'm targeting her."

Relda scowled. "You know, you have a really annoying cackle. If it's supposed to be evil and all that jazz, you might want to work on it a bit. Do you have someone you can practise in front of without looking like an idiot?"

Jarred's smile was wiped from his face as he whipped back around to face Relda. She'd got up from the chair and was watching him with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"It's not a cackle. It's a chuckle. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Relda raised her eyebrows. "Nope,_ definitely_ a cackle."

Jarred gritted his teeth in irritation. He'd already realised how sharp-tongued Relda was, but he expected that being a prisoner, she would have learned to hold it. Obviously, this was yet another lesson he'd have to teach her. He stepped forward menacingly.

"You have a real attitude, did you know that? Besides, I've already told you. We're not going through this again. It's a _chuckle._"

Relda moved fast. She took the chance while she had it, the one chance at freedom that they had. Her leg came up fast and she kicked Jarred in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He yowled in pain, eyes watering as he doubled over and Relda rushed past him.

Despite the agony, he was completely focused…and furious.

"Get her!" he snarled at the others.

Adar, who was gripping Rahnek, stuck out his foot. Relda tripped and fell over, but she would worry about any possible bruises later. She staggered to her feet and moved towards the door, but Jarred, ignoring the pain that burned through him, had stalked across the room and now grabbed her by the hair, preventing her escape.

Breathing hoarsely, Jarred forced Relda to her feet. When she got up, there was no cruel amusement in his eyes. No longer did he view these prisoners as complete amateurs. Relda was a viable threat, and now he was furious. She had not only managed to incapacitate but also humiliate him, all in one move. Maybe he should have killed her and taken one of the others instead; she was troublesome.

Jarred's arm flew forward as he slapped Relda across the cheek. Her head tilted back from the impact and he managed a mirthless laugh.

Chekov struggled violently against his captors, his wide eyes flashing in concern for his comrade. Even Rahnek moved slightly, his eyes glimmering.

"If you touch her again…"

Jarred ignored both of them, his attention completely focused on the seventeen-year-old girl who touched her face with a wince.

"Nice show, Relda, but you're going to have to try a little harder than that. I don't know whether to kill you or not. I mean, in the long term, you'd be more fun alive…and also then there would only be two left. Guess you're going to live after all."

"You have problems," spat Relda, "Huge, mental problems. Instead of this whole vendetta thing, why don't you go and see a psychologist? It might be less expensive, and the results will be better off…"

Jarred sighed heavily and hit her again, resulting in a hiss of anger from Rahnek.

"I don't think you _get _it. You shut up if you don't want to get hurt. Speaking up is only going to cost you more in the long run."

Relda's smile was complacent. "But that's what you _want _me to think. If I surrender to you once, I'm only more likely to do it again. Then you would have won. I can see right through you, Jarred. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

_Smart girl._ Well, he definitely hadn't captured a bunch of idiots. Chekov may seem to be an innocent, but even he was highly intelligent. Relda might still be fighting, but he'd seen the shock in her eyes when she'd seen those clips on the screen. She had been horrified at what she'd witnessed and if he was right, she was beginning to have her doubts.

This was enough…for now.

"If we ever get out of this," Relda's voice was miserable, "Then I will _personally _request that we challenge the _U.S.S Median _to another drag race."

Chekov couldn't help but smile slightly at this. Rahnek, however, frowned disapprovingly across at Relda. Clearly, Spock wasn't the only Vulcan who couldn't take a joke.

"Are you taking this seriously, Relda?" he demanded in a cold tone, "Jarred Medwin is not someone to be taken lightly. This is why you were injured today – out of your own carelessness."

Relda glared at him. They hadn't got along before, and things weren't improving now.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Of course, it had_ nothing _to do with Jarred's own malicious agenda."

"You acted unwisely," reprimanded Rahnek, his own eyes narrowing, "Perhaps if you learned to accept the gravity of the current situation then Jarred would not have acted so violently. I am not saying he intends no harm…I am just saying that his violence today was a reaction to your behaviour."

Chekov watched the pair at their verbal jousting. He had never much liked Rahnek himself, but he didn't want to openly agree with Relda. They were in a difficult situation as it was – he didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

"Bite me," snapped Relda, planting her hands on her hips, "I'm only standing up to him…which is more than you're doing. If you can beat me in a game of War, why can't you beat him? You're a Vulcan, dammit. You guys are supposed to do cool stuff…"

Rahnek shook his head slowly. "You have a real attitude. I don't expect a seventeen-year-old human to understand the fundamentals, but it's quite simple. Jarred Medwin is not a human himself."

Relda blinked. Of course she knew that Jarred wasn't entirely human by his silver-blue hair…so then what was he? He definitely wasn't Vulcan or Romulan.

"Then he's…"

Rahnek rolled his eyes. "Atlantian. I should have thought it would have been obvious."

Relda couldn't help but feel slightly troubled. Here, Jarred was on home ground. He knew what he was doing. They might be in a ship orbiting the planet, but Jarred still knew more about this place than they did. If they escaped to Atlantis, he would find them.

"This fighting is getting us nowhere," Chekov interjected, glancing at Rahnek and Relda, "This is what Jarred _wants_. We can't destroy ourselves before he even gets the chance."

Both of his comrades looked surprised that he'd spoken, but then Rahnek started to nod slowly in agreement.

"Of course. Chekov is right. We need to attempt to get through this ordeal unscathed. The _Enterprise _crew will come up with a plan."

Relda's eyes were burning now. "We can't rely on them! They can't help us, Rahnek. Jarred threatened that he'd kill us if they tried to rescue us. We have to work this one out ourselves. From here on out, we're on our own."

**2259.10**

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

It had only been a day. A day since London, Benji, Rocco and Jed had been ruthlessly and pointlessly murdered. A day since Rahnek, Relda and Chekov had been taken captive by the unpredictable Jarred Medwin…but to Jim, it seemed like so much longer. Even in the Nero predicament, they hadn't been this outclassed. Jarred knew everything about Starfleet – and that was what made them vulnerable.

"Any communication from the _Spitfire Dawn_?" Jim asked for the fifty millionth time, although he already knew what the answer would be.

"No, Captain. Nothing."

Jim had to consider his options. He could leave the three youths to Jarred's mercy, breaking away to prove that they weren't as Jarred had expected…but that would only make them as bad as him, and there was no way Jim was giving those kids up while he still had a chance.

He could contact Pike and ask for back-up…but not only would that seem weak and unprofessional – as the youngest Captain in Starfleet, he had to prove that he could handle this – but Jarred would see this as a threat and possibly kill the three prisoners.

If he sent down a rescue team, Jarred would indefinitely kill the three youths. There had to be another way…but if there was, Jim couldn't see it. They could only wait helplessly until the ten days – nine now – were up, hoping that the kids would be returned in a satisfying condition…which they would not be. Jarred had said ten days for a reason. He intended to break them, send them back as shells of their former selves.

There was only one thing Jim could do right now. Sit and wait. In the meantime…

"Uhura?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I want you to go to the kitchens and find the oldest, strongest alcoholic beverage there. I need to wallow in my misery."


	7. Breaking Point

**#7 Breaking Point**

_**Sparky Dorian: **__Well, I'm glad the method works and that you think my OCs are well-structured. This chapter is going to be trying to flesh them out a little more, so see what you think._

_**Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish: **__Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I love writing sci-fi _

_**paleblak97: **__Thanks so much for the lengthy review. This is exactly the kind of constructive criticism I need. I hope this chapter gives you a bit more of a view of Relda's softer side. The romance between her and Chekov is kinda slow-building. Hope you like this chapter._

_**MythicalFail: **__Here is the next update, then!_

**2559.10**

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

Night brought no respite. Having to share a cell and even a _bathroom _with Rahnek and Chekov was not on the top of Relda's to-do list and it definitely brought its complications. Relda liked her showers long normally, and on _Spitfire Dawn_, she needed an even longer one. She needed to wash away the grit and grime that came with Jarred's presence. As well as that, there was no privacy even in the cell – she shared it with Chekov and Rahnek. In the shower, she didn't have to be strong and feisty. She was allowed to be weak when there was no one around to see it.

Outside, Rahnek scowled as he hammered on the bathroom door. He could hear the definite hiss that meant the shower was still going.

"Relda, you are wasting precious resources. Hurry up and get out of the showers. There are others of us who like to be clean as well."

When there was no response, the Vulcan sighed heavily and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. On the other side of the room, Chekov watched him. Rahnek was starting to get irritable, and Chekov knew why. The Vulcan was starting to despair – and it was showing. Chekov had never made any secret of his emotions, and he didn't understand why Rahnek and Relda tried so hard to conceal theirs and put on a brave face.

The shower stopped abruptly, and when Relda still hadn't exited after a few more minutes in the bathroom, Rahnek heaved an impatient sigh and thumped his fist down on the button that opened the bathroom door. Relda coloured hotly, standing there at the sink with only a towel wrapped around herself. She was hiding something behind her back and she backed into the bench when she saw Rahnek.

The sharp-eyed Vulcan didn't miss a thing, and his eyes narrowed as he observed Relda's panicked expression. She had obviously been doing something she shouldn't be. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"What are you doing?"

It was such a simple question, especially coming from a Vulcan, but Relda didn't think she could answer it. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head fervently.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Rahnek."

Rahnek didn't have time for her games. He marched towards Relda and grabbed her by the arms, attempting to pull them out from behind her back. Considering she only had a towel to conceal herself, Relda thought it better that she didn't put up a massive fight. Rahnek frowned as he yanked the object from Relda's hands…and then his eyes widened in horror.

"Where did you get this?"

The lack of elaborate vocabulary displayed his shock. By this time, Chekov was hovering in the doorway, just in case a fight broke out. Relda squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head as Rahnek turned around and showed Chekov what it was – and his breath caught. It was a packet of cyanide pills.

"I wasn't going to take them." Relda told them fiercely, planting her hands on her hips. "I found them in the cabinet. I was just looking…trust me, I'm not feeling _that _hungry right now…"

Rahnek was livid. "Must you take _everything _so lightly?" he thundered, eyes flashing dangerously, "You underestimate Jarred at every turn. You might view this as a game, Relda – but that just proves how naïve you truly are. You do not understand anything. I don't see why Jarred bothered to keep you alive."

As soon as the last sentence was out of his mouth, Rahnek froze up, realizing the severity of what he'd just said. Relda observed with wide, horrified eyes. That was the moment Chekov saw the vulnerable girl underneath Relda's façade. There were tears welling in her eyes and she averted her eyes.

"Get out," she whispered, "I need to get dressed."

Rahnek's attitude had changed completely. "Relda…"

"I said, get out!" she shouted at him, shoving him away from her. Rahnek did not object; he simply turned and moved from the bathroom and the door hissed shut behind him. He went and slumped back on his bed. Chekov made to do the same, but then he heard the muffled sobs in the bathroom. The brave girl had cracked.

"You took that too far," Chekov muttered, glancing across at Rahnek.

The Vulcan simply glowered. "If Relda has any maturity, then she won't take that remark seriously. Trust me, she should bounce back."

Chekov wasn't so sure.

It was a long time before Relda finally came out of the bathroom. Rahnek didn't bother going and knocking and claiming he needed a shower. Chekov guessed he felt guilty about what had happened. By the time Relda exited, it was dark and Rahnek was asleep. Chekov wasn't – he'd been waiting anxiously, seeing if Relda would come back out.

"Relda?" he whispered into the dark.

He could see her silhouette as she moved towards the only unoccupied bed in the cell. She was silent for a few moments, and Chekov had given up by the time she finally answered him.

"Do you think he meant it?"

Chekov had bigger concerns on his mind.

"Why were you looking at the cyanide pills?"

Cloaked by darkness, Relda smiled slightly at his accent – she found it cute. To be honest, she found _him _cute. Mortified, she felt herself flushing, her cheeks growing hot. It was lucky Chekov couldn't see her right now.

"I found them there. I think Jarred did it on purpose. He's testing us, our resolve."

Chekov honestly believed that Relda had never intended to take the cyanide. She had found it, observed it…but she had never had any intention of taking it. He recognized that she was fighting for her own survival. She had done so in New York, and she would continue to do so now.

"I'm afraid, Chekov."

It was so quiet he thought it might have been imagining things. Relda, the one who Jarred thought was the strongest…she had been the first one to openly confess her fear. Chekov had the sudden impulse to embrace her and soothe her fears, but he pushed it aside. She didn't need that right now. She didn't need him to protect her.

"It's alright to be scared," he told her, "We're all scared. We don't know what will happen."

"Even Rahnek?" Relda's vulnerability had suddenly vanished. The scared little girl was behind her steel barriers again and Chekov couldn't help but laugh.

"Especially Rahnek. He's logical, and none of this makes any sense to him. He doesn't know how to react."

There was silence between them for a little while. Relda hadn't expected this. Rahnek seemed so strong and confident in himself. Yet when he'd snapped at her…she could see the insecurity now she remembered it. He hadn't been angry at her. He had been worried about her, about the cyanide being there, about this whole twisted situation.

"Chekov?" Her voice was very small now. "Do you think we're going to break?"

She sounded so childlike. This couldn't be the Relda who had defied Jarred, who had kicked him and mocked his taunting. He didn't know the truth himself, but this girl needed to be reassured. Whoever she was really, she needed comfort.

To answer her question honestly – yes. He would be the first. Chekov knew he wasn't as tough as Rahnek and Relda. He was just the quiet navigator. He wouldn't stand a chance. Once Jarred was through, Chekov would definitely be broken.

Rahnek would be next. Despite his confidence and his intelligence, he snapped easily. That had been proved with the situation with Relda. When Rahnek had enough, he would come completely undone and lose himself.

Relda would be the last. She kept her mask of courage firmly intact. She had defied Jarred before and could most likely do it again. Chekov believed in her – but he guessed with trepidation that when she broke, it would be the most horrible. Jarred was already frustrated with her; making her broken would be a long and brutal process…but it had already started. Not with Jarred, but with Rahnek.

With horror, Chekov started to realize that perhaps Jarred was right. They were going to cause dissent amongst themselves. Maybe they didn't need him to break them after all. He would just sit back and smile as he watched them destroy themselves.

"I'm not sure," Chekov finally answered, "We have to prevent it."

He began wondering about what it would be like if he was turned against the others. Rahnek he had never really liked – but spunky Relda was a different matter altogether. The truth was, Chekov couldn't really place how he felt about her. He hadn't exactly known her long, but he knew that he liked her. In what way was still a question. Chekov admired her tenacity. Did that mean he had a crush on her? He wasn't sure.

"Do you really think we can get through this?" All of Relda's doubts had come spilling through. "I don't know if Jarred will win or not…"

Chekov's reply was simple. "We can't let him."

When he put it that way, Relda mused, it sounded so easy. She wished it was. It was going to be a long time before she could get to sleep. Besides, lately all she'd ever had was nightmares about New York…

Jarred had caused New York. She realized with cold fury that Jarred was responsible for Shazza's death. One of the few friends she'd had…and he had destroyed that friendship. He had destroyed her life, practically. Now he was preparing to do that all over again, just in a different way. She was overcome by steely determination. _I will not let him._

"We could turn the tables." It was a whisper of revolution, but it made the rest of Relda catch fire. It was possible. Jarred was playing psychological games with them. They were clever – they could reverse the situation and make him the victim. "Play games with him."

Chekov was quiet. That was a very dangerous idea…but if they planned carefully, it might just work. All rebellions started with an idea. Trust Relda to be the one to come up with it. He didn't want to make any commitments just yet, though. They needed to think this through.

"You know, Relda? I'm glad you came to us."

This put a smile on her face and gave her the courage to face her nightmares. She had to be brave, she had to stay strong…just like Chekov. Much as he might beg to differ, he was courageous. He just didn't make a big deal of it. He was her inspiration.


	8. Kiss the Girl

**#8 Kiss the Girl**

**A/N: Sorry! I just realized I've been putting '2559' instead of '2259'. My bad!**

**Sparky Dorian: **Rahnek tends to be socially awkward like that. Hope the budding romance continues well in this chapter.

**leDia-chan: **I'm glad it portrays a degree of innocence.

**paleblak97: **Thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish: **Science fiction is indeed most excellent!

**2259.11**

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

Jarred's torture was not the physical kind. That was the first thing Relda learned. When they were brought from their cell the next morning, his eyes were glittering with anticipation. He clasped his hands in front of him and inspected them. Relda wasn't surprised when he jerked his head at her.

"Leave the girl with me, but make the others watch."

"What are you going to do to her?" Chekov's voice was tinged with fear – fear for her.

Jarred turned his head to grin across at Chekov and then he looked meaningfully at Relda, like he knew something she didn't. It made her feel sick in the stomach.

"You will see."

That was the sort of person Jarred was. He would only use physical harm to convey a psychological point. Her skin started to crawl as Adar shoved her towards Jarred and slammed the door behind him as he left. It was an interrogation room, with a glass screen that allowed people to see in and out, but Relda doubted Jarred would be interrogating her.

Relda immediately backed up, her teeth set in a snarl. She had shown her vulnerability last night – before Rahnek and Chekov. She had let them see that she was weak…but she wouldn't give Jarred the same opportunity.

"I don't know what your plan is…" she started, but Jarred cut her off, his eyes gleaming with madness. It sent shivers down her spine as he walked slowly towards her, savouring the fact that she was the victim and there was nothing she could do to stop him…unless she wanted the others hurt.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," jeered Jarred, jerking his head towards Chekov, "I think he has a bit of a crush on you. Isn't that sweet?"

Relda's blood turned to ice, most likely because she suspected that Jarred wasn't lying. Her palms began to sweat and she clenched her hands into slippery fists. She dearly wanted to hit Jarred. Last time, she'd been the only one to suffer from striking him – but she had no doubt that this time, he'd punish one of the others instead. It was the sort of sick, sadistic person he was.

"Leave him out of this."

Jarred laughed delightedly. "Oh, he's already in this. All three of you are in this."

Relda shook her head, not knowing what to say. If only there was some way to negotiate out of the situation. But she knew that she could promise Jarred anything – there was only one thing he wanted, and that was revenge. He wanted to get back at Starfleet, and nothing she could say or do would stop him. It made her feel so terribly helpless. Defying him would costs the safety of the others…well, what little safety they still had. She wasn't willing to risk their lives to stop Jarred. Neither were the crew of the _Enterprise_…and Jarred knew it.

_I'll kill you,_ she promised Jarred viciously in her mind, _I swear by the lives of the ensigns that died for nothing, I'll kill you._

Jarred smiled at her, tilting his head to the side. "There's only one thing I'm going to ask of you today. If you do it, then you all get a respite…for now, at least."

Relda wasn't so foolish as to be relieved. "What is it?"

Jarred's grin was wolfish as he once more nodded towards Chekov.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I…" Relda wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know Chekov all that well. In the last few days, sure, they'd got to know each other better…but she only really thought of him as a friend. Of that she was sure. Her other feelings were mixed.

"Admit it."

If that was all it took. "He's a nice person, yes."

But Jarred wasn't done yet. Apparently a confession of her feelings wasn't what he wanted. He moved closer, too close for Relda's liking. She could see the exact colour of his eyes. They were cold as ice.

"Then kiss me like you'd kiss him."

Relda was revolted. It wasn't just the fact that he was asking her to kiss him…he wanted to pretend it was Chekov. What kind of warped, twisted, evil maniac was this guy? Relda so wished she could strike him down…but no. After all, it was only a kiss. Meaningless. She had kissed guys before and it meant absolutely nothing. It could with Jarred…but it was the fact that he was asking her to pretend it was Chekov that really got under her skin.

"Do it."

Rahnek and Chekov were watching her through the glass, clearly wondering what was going on. She felt a lurch of guilt and promised herself she would explain everything later. If this was what made Jarred leave them alone, at least for today, then she would do it. She would spare the others any kind of humiliating torture that Jarred might have in store for them.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Relda closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her lips barely touched Jarred's, but it was enough to make her skin crawl. A quick peck and it was all done. She pulled back and turned away, but Jarred caught her by the arm and whirled her around. His eyes blazed.

"I don't think you heard me right. Kiss me like you'd kiss Chekov."

He was cruel, unbelievably cruel. He knew there was something sparking between them and he was using it to break them. Gritting her teeth, Relda yanked her arm out of Jarred's grasp. All she had to do was imagine it was Chekov. She could even close her eyes to enhance the pretence.

Just like that, it was Chekov in front of her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She thought of his cute, sheepish smile made her more confident. Chekov's tongue invaded her mouth, but that was okay. Because it was him. She pressed her lips more fiercely to his.

Then she remembered that it wasn't Chekov at all, but Jarred, and she was disgusted at herself. She pulled away suddenly as he gave a low laugh. His expression was malicious.

"Well, Relda. Either you really do like him, or you've just had a lot of experience with kissing."

Relda told Jarred to do something that was probably anatomically impossible, but instead of being angry, he only smirked. She turned to look through the glass almost pleadingly. Rahnek was frozen, displaying nothing but cold fury. That was something she could live with…but it was Chekov that made her feel sick with guilt. He was looking at her as if he'd never seen her before, as if she had grown antlers out the top of her head.

Jarred opened the door and Relda moved to go past him. She slowed, though, deliberately.

"If you ever make me do something like that again," Her voice was dangerously soft, but inside she knew it was all put on, just a façade. "I'll break your neck."

Jarred looked amused more than anything else. Relda thought he'd recognized her threats as being empty. He wasn't scared of her. There was nothing for him to fear. He held absolute power over her, and he knew it.

"You can try."

Back in the cell, Relda could sense the tension as soon as she stepped through the door. She immediately launched into an explanation.

"I know that must have been weird for you guys…but I'm sorry…he made me…" Her voice broke a little at the end, which she didn't intend. Dammit, she wasn't supposed to look weak in front of them! She was supposed to be in control.

Chekov's eyes narrowed. "He _made _you? He forced you to kiss him? How?"

Rahnek was watching her suspiciously, but he didn't comment.

"He threatened you both. Not out loud…but I knew he'd hurt you. He said that if I did it, he'd leave us alone for today."

Chekov realized then. Relda had taken up the role of the protector. She was shielding them from Jarred, stopping them from being hurt. But in doing so, she was compromising herself – exploiting herself. Chekov still remembered the thought of Relda fiercely kissing Jarred. It made him feel irrationally angry.

"He told me," Relda's voice was choked, as if she was about to cry – actually, her eyes _were _welling up, "He said he knew that I liked Chekov and Chekov liked me…I don't know what he meant…then he told me to kiss him like he was Chekov..."

She stopped and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head wildly. Chekov could see that the girl was confused. About her feelings, about what she'd done. He pitied her, so he moved across the room and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. At first it was awkward, but then she melded into his embrace, sobbing, as he rested his chin on her head.

Jarred had done it. He'd made Relda feel lost and confused and alone and guilty. This was only the beginning. Relda was beginning to break. The cracks were already starting to show.


	9. The Stupid Little Things

**#9 The Stupid Little Things**

**A/N: This chapter ends with a bang. Wow, I feel so evil now, especially since this won't be updated until I get back from Europe…which is mid-October. Cliffhanger ahoy! **

_**LaPush'sSheWolf: **__ Hope you like this next chapter._

_**TechnoTobi: **__Thank you so much! I am really glad that you're enjoying it so far. And yes, Star Trek is most definitely awesome._

_**paleblak97: **__I'm pleased that I've conveyed Jarred's evilness well. Trust me, he's only going to get nastier from here on out…_

_**Sparky Dorian: **__Thanks for the review._

_**MythicalFail: **__I hope Jarred continues to live up to your standards! Enjoy this chapter._

**2259.12**

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

They were kept in constant suspense, wondering what Jarred would do next. He was unpredictable, and that was made him dangerous. Chekov agreed with Relda's plans of turning the tables on Jarred…but he just didn't see how it could be done. The young Atlantian man was too well prepared. There was nothing they could use against him. They didn't know anything about him, and yet he seemed to be omniscient, knowing everything about them. That notion scared Chekov.

The door hissed open, and Relda jumped to her feet as Jarred entered. He observed them all with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, it's playtime already." Relda was back to her snarky self, all traces of her vulnerability gone. The mask, always the mask…pretending that nothing could affect her and never would. Eventually, that illusion would shatter and Relda's world would crumble in her hands. It was only a question of how long that took.

"We have seven days left." Jarred rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Isn't this exciting? I think it's about time we got cracking. But first of all, I would to have a little chat with Chekov."

Although she was the smallest of the three Starfleet prisoners, and probably the youngest, Relda was instantly in protective mood. She bared her teeth, fists clenched in rage as she glowered at her captor.

"If you hurt him…"

Jarred smiled tolerantly at her tenacity. "Don't worry; I'm not going to harm him…yet."

Relda's eyes were wide, but there was nothing she could do as Adar grabbed Chekov by the arm and pulled him from the room. Rahnek stepped forward with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed, but he couldn't stop it either. Relda hated this – the feeling of helplessness.

**PARAGRAPH**

Jarred was whistling a happy tune to himself as Adar shoved Chekov into the interrogation room after him. The boy stumbled a little, but regained his composure as the door slammed behind him. Jarred, no longer whistling, turned on Chekov with a gleeful light in his eyes. Chekov's stomach plummeted. He doubted this could be any good.

"Please, sit down, Pavel."

Chekov's hands curled into fists almost involuntarily. No one addressed him as Pavel. He thought of Relda, and how she did everything in her power to defy this monster. He needed to try and be as brave as her. Her courage inspired him, and her ability to admit her fear made him admire her all the more…

_Stop thinking about her!_

"I would rather stand."

Jarred shrugged, clearly not caring either way. He clasped his hands together and surveyed Chekov. For a few torturous moments, there was silence, deliberately intended to make the young ensign feel uncomfortable.

"So, what do you think about Relda Bennett?"

Whatever Chekov had been expecting, it wasn't this. He blinked at Jarred, surprised. This man was a psychopath. He didn't just want to sit here and discuss _people_. There was an ulterior motive, one that Chekov couldn't yet make out. If Jarred wanted Chekov to reveal anything about Relda that would make her sound bad, or give away her weaknesses, he was wrong.

"She's brave enough to stand up against you," Chekov retorted, his voice cold, "I admire her for that."

Jarred smiled triumphantly, and Chekov realized with a thrill of horror he'd got it wrong. For whatever twisted reason, Jarred had wanted Chekov to say good things about Relda. Confused and baffled, the young navigator was no longer sure where he stood.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Chekov frowned. "Yes."

Jarred nodded, observing Chekov with his eyes glittering and a smirk across his face. He leaned forward as if confiding a secret.

"Do you love her, Chekov?"

Chekov was very taken aback. That was a very personal question, one that he didn't even know the answer to himself. Of course, he had acknowledged that he had a crush on Relda, admired her for both her bravery and her fear. But…_love_? He hadn't known her all that long. Could you be in love with someone you'd only known for eleven days?

"I do not think that is any of your concern."

Jarred began tapping his knuckles impatiently on the table.

"You are a prisoner. You have no rights. Therefore, _everything _is my concern."

Chekov's eyebrows contracted. How was he supposed to answer a question even he didn't know how to respond to? He looked down deep inside himself, searching for the answer. Chekov had the horrible suspicion that Jarred already had his mind made up, and if Chekov lied, he would only be punished. Averting his eyes and feeling his cheeks flaming red, Chekov made his choice.

"I think so."

"You think so," Jarred sounded amused, "That's not exactly much conviction there. But I suppose it doesn't matter if you don't. After all, there's always Rahnek…"

Chekov's head shot up immediately. Rahnek?

"What?"

Jarred's smile turned cruel. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? He's in love with her, Chekov. If you don't move quickly, you'll miss your chance. Perhaps she loves him, too…"

Chekov didn't want to think about it. One part of him was nagging that Jarred was lying, but another part – a more dominant part – argued that he was telling the truth. Either way, he was trapped now. If his words hadn't revealed the way he felt about Relda, his reaction to Jarred's claims certainly had.

Jarred was toying with them, playing with Chekov's feelings for Relda. He treated this like it was one big game, and although Chekov still couldn't see where his motives lay, he was wary. He didn't want to say too much.

"No." Chekov's voice was firm. "Relda…doesn't love either of us."

Jarred raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? You saw how she kissed me yesterday, didn't you? I told her to pretend that I was you. Does that tell you anything?"

Chekov flushed as he remembered how passionately Relda had kissed Jarred. She'd been forced into it, but under the condition that she pretended it was Chekov she was kissing. Chekov was frustrated now, unable to see clearly through the fog Jarred had weaved around them all.

"Rahnek is jealous," Jarred continued almost carelessly, "He wants her for himself. If you're too shy to act, you'll lose your chance."

"Like you care," spat Chekov, his temper suddenly snapping and giving way to something else, "I do not know what you want of us, but you certainly do not care about the way I feel about Relda, or how she feels about me. What do you want from us, Jarred? You want us to break."

Jarred's eyes narrowed, his expression hard.

"And so you will."

It was starting. First of all he'd unleashed the scared little girl inside Relda, and now he was working on the green-eyed monster inside the navigator. One by one, he would release their inner demons. He would make them despise themselves and what they'd become.

Even as Adar led a fuming Chekov back to the cell, Jarred knew that soon enough, things would explode like New York City on New Year.

**PARAGRAPH**

Chekov had changed when he returned to the cell. Relda noted this with trepidation. He was no longer the meek navigator she had seen him as. There was something burning in those baby-blue eyes of his, and she saw him shoot a murderous look at Rahnek before he marched over to his bed and flung himself down on it.

Rahnek noticed the look as well and he sighed.

"There's no need to be taking your anger out on us, Chekov."

Relda was more concerned. "What happened? What did he say to you?"

Chekov didn't meet her eyes. "Nothing. Everything is fine. I'm not hurt. See?"

He held up his arms for inspection, but Relda didn't need to look to believe him. Of course Jarred hadn't physically harmed him. Jarred was the sort who emotionally and psychologically tormented others, and so Relda didn't believe him when he said nothing had happened. The last thing their captor would have in mind was a nice, friendly chat.

"Chekov…"

"I said it's nothing." His voice was sharp and she flinched. Chekov never spoke like that, not to anyone. She was beginning to hate Jarred more and more. He'd made her doubt herself, and now he'd clearly done the same with Chekov.

Relda planted her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what did he say to you?"

Chekov just closed his eyes and shook his head. Relda sighed and started towards him, but Rahnek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She tried to yank free of his grasp, but he was too strong for her.

"Just leave him," the Vulcan muttered, glancing almost suspiciously across at Chekov, "Let him sort his own problems out. We all know Jarred presents us with many complications…"

Chekov shot up as if coming out of a trance. He glanced across at Rahnek, who had grabbed Relda by the arm, who was murmuring something to her in a low voice – and then he realized with hot fury that Jarred had been right.

"Let her go, Rahnek." Chekov's voice was emotionless, and he was beginning to scare Relda. What had Jarred _done_ to him? This was not Chekov. It must be a changeling in his place. Chekov would never act like this…

Rahnek's eyes narrowed. "I do not believe you are in a position to be making demands, Chekov."

That was all it took. Chekov flung himself at Rahnek, who roughly shoved Relda aside. She collided with the wall, bruising her arm…but that was nothing compared to what she found herself witnessing. Rahnek and Chekov, kicking and punching at each other like beasts. Chekov, who had began with the element of surprise to advantage him, had grabbed Rahnek by the throat. The Vulcan looked like he was having trouble getting the younger ensign off him.

"Stop it!" cried Relda, feeling hot tears glittering in her eyes. She knew now. Jarred was turning them all into wild animals. He didn't need to destroy them – he just needed to break them. Then they would turn against each other…like they already had. "STOP!"

Chekov looked up for a split second, and then Rahnek gained the advantage, throwing the other ensign roughly from him. He staggered to his feet before he used his foot and slammed Chekov in the stomach. The navigator gasped in pain and curled up into a protective ball.

Rahnek marched determinedly away from the younger ensign, towards the bathroom. Relda realized with a thrill of horror what he intended to do, and she threw herself in his way.

"Rahnek, don't. No matter how angry you are…this is Jarred's fault, he did this…Rahnek, please, just stop and think about this."

But despite how logical Rahnek usually was, he still had the hormones of a young adult raging through him. He still possessed the fire of a youth, and he ignored Relda completely. He just pushed her aside as he continued towards where the cyanide pills were located.

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

The mood on the bridge was incredibly tense. Everyone had been contemplating what move they should make, but no one seemed able to think of anything. Kirk considered it to be a loss either way. It was a right Kobayashi Maru – whatever happened, Starfleet lost. Of course, Kirk had believed that anything like that could have occurred…but he'd been proven wrong. The most brilliant minds in the galaxy had failed to come up with a solution.

If they chose to stage a rescue attempt, Jarred would kill the three youths. Kirk didn't doubt his resolve – he had already killed four others, so he wouldn't spare the lives of Relda, Rahnek and Chekov. But if they did nothing, which was what they were doing now…Kirk didn't like to think about the condition of their return within seven days.

Jarred hadn't promised updates on his progress, but Kirk had thought he'd want to gloat, to taunt them. There had been nothing yet, no news…and Kirk guessed, with a strained smile of pride, that this was because the ensigns were not giving in. If Jarred did flaunt his progress, there would have to be something to show for it.

As if brought to life by Captain Kirk's thoughts, something beeped and he realized it was an incoming transmission from the _Spitfire Dawn._

"Captain, transmission from…"

Kirk inclined his head. "Let it through."

Jarred's face appeared on the screen, his expression one of malicious delight. Kirk's stomach felt like it was freefalling. Something big had happened, or else Jarred would not be so darkly pleased.

"You don't have tabs on the ensigns anymore, do you?"

Captain Kirk shook his head. "You made sure of that. Whatever scanners we had on them you took off. Get to the point, Jarred. What is it that you're so keen to tell us?"

Jarred now looked half-bitter, half-amused. "Do you think the system still works on two? Maybe there could be a method of two as well as a method of three, because I think I could break two of them…"

Spock tensed beside him. Kirk's heart was hammering in his chest.

"Jarred, what have you done?"

The young man laughed wickedly. "Oh, it was my doing, I assure you…"

"_What happened_?" Kirk was on the verge of shouting. He was almost hysterical. They had been on edge for days…and now he was panicking. A method of two…Kirk was beginning to feel nauseous. Surely not…surely none of them were dead…Jarred had said he would send them back in ten days, dammit! He hadn't said he would kill them!

"Rahnek is dead."

Uhura buried her face in her hands, and Bones stood there with a look of utter horror on his face. Rahnek had been his protégé, a talented young medical officer…and now this smiling young man on the screen was saying he was dead as if it meant nothing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" roared Bones, clearly incensed by what had just happened.

Jarred chuckled darkly. "Me? You think_ I_ was the one who did this?"

"Well, who else would?" demanded Kirk, his eyes narrowing, "Stop talking in riddles and dancing around the topic, Jarred. Why did you kill him?"

Jarred's eyes gleamed. "Oh, I didn't kill him. I can assure you of that. Why would I spoil the method of three? No. I didn't want him dead."

"Then who…?" Kirk was desperate now. Perhaps one of Jarred's men had rebelled, killed Rahnek to spoil Jarred's little experiment.

The young man's eyes were completely devoid of emotion as an evil smile crossed his lips.

"Pavel Chekov did."


	10. The Method Broken

**#10 The Method Broken**

**A/N: Hello to all you patient readers! Europe was very satisfying, what with soaking up culture and…I'll shut up now and let you all read the next chapter you've most likely been hanging out for…I hope. Thank you for your patience!**

_**LaPush'sSheWolf: **__ The next chapter is here now, so I hope you do enjoy it._

_**paleblak97: **__All shall be revealed in this chapter. Europe was amazing, and yes, a cliffhanger was slightly mean._

_**Sparky Dorian: **__Yes, Jarred is incredibly evil._

_**Minglisabeth: **__I'm glad you like it so far!_

_**Jess: **__You demanded it, so…there shall be much rejoicing, for it is here! I hope this chapter meets your requirements. _

**2259.13**

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

Neither of them spoke. Relda sat curled in a ball in the corner, her chin resting on her knees. She didn't even look across at Chekov. He sat across the room with his head in his hands as though appalled by something he'd done. They didn't know how much longer they had until Jarred returned, but they knew something terrible was going to happen. There were only two left now. His plans had been foiled.

But that had been the plan the whole time.

"Relda." Chekov's voice was hoarse, and he sounded as though he might have been crying. "Please say something. Just…look at me."

His words brought her from her melancholy reverie. She uncurled ever so slightly and shifted, glancing across at him. What was there to say? She just wanted to scream, or pound the wall in frustration. Rahnek's death had been different from those of the four others massacred when they had first been captured, but somehow, it had been more…disturbing.

"What am I supposed to do?" she snapped at him, "Say everything will be alright? Because it won't be. Don't you understand? He will kill us now. I'm sure of it. What else can he do without Rahnek?"

Chekov sounded pained. "Relda…"

"Don't talk to me." It was hardly his fault, and she felt guilty being so accusatory towards him. "I just need time to think."

Footsteps loomed ever closer, defying Relda's wishes.

"There is no time," Chekov reminded her, gently, "You need to be strong. We both do…"

As their captors stopped at the door to the cell, Relda looked at Chekov – really looked at him. He looked completely shattered, as devastated as she felt. His blue eyes were haunted by what they had so recently witnessed.

Wiping the blood from her face, she whispered, "Tell me about the method of three."

_Several hours earlier_

Relda's heart thumped in her chest as Rahnek marched towards the bathroom cabinet. Behind them, Chekov was rolling on the floor in pain, clutching at his stomach. Her eyes were wide with horror as Rahnek reached into the cabinet and pulled out the packet. Relda could feel the tears sliding down her face, hear her own uncontrollable sobs.

"Rahnek…please, put it back. Don't…"

"It has to be done, Relda." His voice was hard, just like his eyes. "For the good of all of us. The method of three must be broken. Jarred cannot be allowed to win."

He was going to kill Chekov. Relda had to stop him. She was a security operative, but was she good enough to face a Vulcan? She doubted it, but someone had to try. She lunged at Rahnek, but his eyes flashed and then he darted forward, catching her arm and twisting it behind her back. Relda yelped in pain as Rahnek tossed her easily aside and continued to the navigator, who was wiping blood away from his mouth and staggering to his feet. Rahnek's eyes were shining with something fervent and mad as he reached into the packet, slowly.

Relda felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head where she'd hit the ground, but every other pain was numbed compared to the fact that she might lose Chekov. All three of them had been fighting together…and now it looked like Rahnek had snapped.

Rahnek pulled out the pill, a pretty little blue thing, and he held it up to eye level to examine it. Chekov realized in that split second what the young Vulcan intended to do, and he began to stagger to his feet.

"NO!"

Rahnek offered them both a small smile as he pushed the pill into his own mouth. Relda gave a cry of shock and desolation as she realized that this had been Rahnek's intention the whole time. He had never been about to kill Chekov – he had recognized the destruction Jarred was wreaking upon them, and he sought to stop it by his own death. Of course he'd acted like he was going to kill Chekov, because he would have known they would have tried to stop him.

Rahnek started to froth at the mouth and his frame shuddered violently. He hit the ground, still jolting and writhing as Chekov and Relda both hurried to him, examining with horror what their comrade had done.

"_What were you thinking?_" screamed Relda, unable to contain all the emotions inside of her, "_Rahnek! _WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Tears were falling thick and fast as eventually Rahnek's violent twitches subsided into a horrible stillness. Relda knew what it was. She had seen this stillness on New Year in New York City. There was no doubting that Rahnek was dead.

Footsteps hurried down the corridor. There was no doubting that the surveillance cameras had captured everything that had happened. The door hissed open, and there was Jarred as Relda had never seen him – panicked. He saw Rahnek lying dead on the ground, Chekov and Relda leaning over him, and his eyes widened.

Relda couldn't help but feel victorious. Rahnek had done them not to save himself from what may come, but to break the method of three and prevent Jarred from making them destroy themselves. This way, they actually stood more of a chance. Relda clambered to her feet, smirking as Jarred stalked towards her.

"He's dead," Her tone was triumphant and taunting, "You've failed, Jarred Medwin. Because Rahnek is dead."

Jarred, usually so calm and collected, couldn't control the blind rage that was surging through him at that moment. He grabbed Relda by the arms, viciously slamming her against the wall so that her head bounced. A trickle of blood ran down the side of the face and she winced. He struck her across the face, before he released her and stepped away, regaining his composure.

"Soon you will wish that you were, too."

He ran his hands through his silver-blue hair, clearly at a loss of ideas. With Rahnek dead, all of his intricate plans were ruined. While this gave Relda hope, Chekov was clearly overcome by the loss of his comrade. He stayed leaning over Rahnek, a horrified expression on his face.

Then after a few moments of panic, an evil smile came over his face and he laughed as he tossed his hair back. Relda's heart sank as she realized Jarred had come to a conclusion about how to make the best of this situation. Perhaps Rahnek had been wrong. Maybe Jarred could still break them.

"He thought he was clever," Jarred said in a mocking voice, quite different to the almost animalistic way he'd snarled at Relda just before, "But all he did was buy you time. For he has made Pavel Chekov a murderer."

Upon hearing his name, the young navigator looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

Jarred grinned maliciously across at him. "If there has been a death, I will have to report it to the crew of your beloved Starfleet ship. They'll want to know how Rahnek died…and of course, it should be no surprise that Chekov, overcome by madness and jealousy, was the one who did the deed."

Chekov's eyes widened. "No!"

"They won't believe you," Relda warned, "You're a fool for trying, Jarred."

He turned his attention on her.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, sweetheart. When I get back…both of you will be left wishing you died along with Rahnek."

Relda's eyes flicked to the packet of cyanide pills. Did she have the strength to take her own life as Rahnek had done? Would that be saving Chekov, or leaving him to Jarred's mercy – or lack thereof – alone?

As if guessing the girl's thoughts, Adar stepped forward and snatched the packet up off the ground. Jarred's eyes were completely empty as he wagged a finger at them as if they were naughty children.

"Tut tut. I don't think so. Neither of you shall be getting out the easy way like Rahnek did."

He nudged the Vulcan with his foot, and the act was so completely dehumanizing that Relda could no longer restrain the pent-up anger, hatred and frustration that had been building up inside of her for so long.

"Why, you…"

She charged at him like an enraged bull, fully expecting to attempt to tear him to pieces. She didn't how badly beaten she got for her efforts, as long as she got a good go at him…but then Chekov snatched her arm and dragged her backwards. Relda fought against him, and Chekov grabbed her other arm to prevent her from breaking free. Then the tears came again, those stupid tears that blurred her vision and made Jarred's smile grow sadistic. Her struggles grew weaker as she sobbed.

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," she told Jarred, her tone full of passionate anger, "You're a…"

Chekov clapped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything that might have got her hurt. Jarred's eyes darkened for a moment, but his grin remained plastered across his face the whole time.

"You are trouble, my dear. When I get back from contacting Starfleet and telling them about Rahnek's horrible murder at Chekov's hands, I shall make sure that you never speak back to me again."

A shiver ran down Relda's spine. She didn't like the sound of that one bit.

_Present time_

Relda was back to the scared little girl she was deep down, and the thing that terrified her was that she found herself incapable of putting on her usual brave façade. Jarred had thought up creative ways of hurting them in the past. She had the distinct feeling that whatever he had planned next would be horrific. So when he stepped into the cell, that deceivingly pleasant smile across his face, she was truly at a loss for words. She had just watched a comrade kill himself to save them. Jarred wouldn't be pleased about this, no matter what he'd told the _Enterprise _crew.

"When I'm through with you, you're going to be begging me to kill you." Jarred jerked his head towards Chekov. "Make him watch. This could be an educational experience for him." As Adar roughly grabbed Chekov and shoved him into the grasp of two others, Jarred tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Have you ever watched a comrade tortured first-hand, Chekov? I didn't think so. Well, today you're about to learn what effect that has on you. It scars you for life."

It was Relda who dared ask the obvious question. "And you know this because?"

The smile vanished as though wiped from Jarred's face. He pulled out something from his pocket, something that glistened and shone like silver…and then when Jarred was finished unwinding it, Relda's heart skipped a beat. It was a whip, covered with tiny little spikes, malevolent things that would bite into your skin at a touch.

"Are you sorry yet?" Jarred asked her as he gripped the whip handle tightly. "Because you soon will be."

Relda tried to get up, to run, but he tripped her up so that she landed on the ground quite heavily. He then kicked her in the stomach for good measure. Relda felt like she couldn't breathe, like the wind had been knocked clean out of her…

Then the whip came down, and she had never felt pain like it. She gave a shrill scream as the metal bit into her skin, and then just as suddenly it was torn back out. After ten lashes, Relda stopped screaming and learned to focus on numbing the pain, on accepting it for what it was so that it all became one. After fifteen lashes, she felt herself losing consciousness. Maybe it was better if she died. Then Jarred couldn't use anyone else against Chekov. Then he would have failed…

Right on twenty lashes, the whip stopped striking her back and Relda forced herself to turn over – resulting in an excruciating pain in her back – to see what was happening. Jarred stood over her, a contemptuous expression on his face.

"You disappoint me, Relda. I thought you were stronger than this."

"Give me the whip and let's see how you fare," Relda replied through gritted teeth.

Jarred raised his eyebrows, acknowledging that the fire still had not been doused in Relda. She was still going to talk back, the bloody annoying girl…and he was determined that things would go his way, or no way. He'd already lost Rahnek and been forced to backtrack. He had been close to breaking Relda before. This time, he would succeed.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark, Miss Bennett."

Relda was puzzled…until Jarred's foot swung out of nowhere and slammed into her head.


	11. To Believe

**#11 To Believe**

**2259.14**

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

Before, everything had been a buzz of activity. Everyone had been desperate to know what was going on, if there had been contact from the _Spitfire Dawn_. Now, however, things had changed for the worse. The crew was silent and morose, lingering on the most recent death…that of Rahnek. They still had five days left and only Chekov and Relda still remained.

_Chekov…_

Jim sighed heavily. They were sitting here doing nothing. Was Starfleet not suspicious that they hadn't returned after five days? The crew was frustrated, stretched to breaking point. The last thing they needed was a tragedy to deal with – or a _double _tragedy if you considered the circumstances.

Pavel Chekov, mild-mannered navigator turned murderer. How did that even work? Jarred had not been willing to describe how Chekov had killed Rahnek, and yet there was no doubt that it was the truth. There had never been any lies before. Jarred had prided himself about the fact that everything said was the truth.

"What am I supposed to do, Spock?" Jim's voice was hoarse from disuse, his eyes bleary, "How can I be a good Captain if I can't even save my own crew?"

"The blame cannot be placed squarely on your shoulders." Spock was as logical as ever. "It's Jarred Medwin's fault that this whole…"

Jim's hands clenched into fists of rage.

"I know, dammit! But don't you see what he's doing to us? Rahnek is dead. Chekov is a killer. Relda…who knows? Who knows what he's done to her?"

Spock had a troubled look about his face. "Relda is strong and most types of torment would not harm her. However, considering the circumstances and the fact that Relda is a seventeen-year-old girl and much less physically able than Jarred…"

Jim's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Speak English, Spock. What are you saying?"

"There is a chance that Jarred Medwin has used physical methods to degrade Relda."

Jim screwed up his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bones, who had entered and was standing behind Spock with his arms folded, sighed heavily.

"It means he could have raped her."

Jim's head shot up immediately. "What?"

"There is a probability, however slim," Spock was attempting to reassure now; "Jarred is very good at predicting character. Relda would be very hard to break and once he realizes this he may resort to drastic measures to cause her harm. The chances are slight, though. It shouldn't be a prime concern…"

"So I could be dealing with a murderer and a rape victim?" exploded Jim, his eyes blazing, "What if she gets pregnant, huh? How do I explain to Starfleet that a teenage crewmember is going to be a mother?"

Bones frowned and then threw Spock a reproving glare. "Jim, calm down. He said it's possible. He didn't say it would have happened. You're overreacting. For all we know, Relda's…"

"Fine?" Jim laughed harshly. It was a horrible, mirthless sound. Spock and Bones exchanged a look. It was fast becoming obvious that their Captain was suffering guilt over what had happened. He was turning into a man neither of them recognized. "Don't ever say that. Five good kids are dead. There is no chance in hell that this sick bastard hasn't hurt Relda and Chekov."

Uhura had walked over when she heard Jim ranting. There was a worried look in her dark eyes and she glanced over her shoulder at Sulu, who simply shrugged. No one was quite sure how to react to the fact that their Captain was breaking down.

"I can't say it will be fine." Uhura's voice was almost soothing. "But there's one thing we have left and that's faith. We have to believe."

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The noise was insistent and completely irritating. Rahnek unglued his eyes and peered around him. He tried to turn his head, but there was a sharp pain and he desisted before realizing there were needles in his arms, legs and neck. The last thing he remembered was taking the cyanide pill…but wait, he was supposed to be dead! Beginning to panic, Rahnek tugged at the needles pinning him down, ignoring the searing pain and the blood that spattered to the white plastic on the ground. Everything in here was white and sterile…it made him feel claustrophobic.

The smell of blood was everywhere. His, or someone else's? In the distance, Rahnek could the high-pitched screams of a girl. _Relda._ Someone else was shouting loudly and they sounded incensed. _Chekov._ There was also cruel laughter, and Rahnek's hands clenched into fists. _Jarred._

He was confused now. He'd taken cyanide. How was he not dead? He felt himself die…but it appeared that things never went as planned. For a horrible moment Rahnek wondered if Jarred had found a way to resurrect him just to torment him some more, but he passed that off as ridiculous.

"STOP! PLEASE, JUST STOP!"

The words rang through Rahnek's head and he realized that it was Chekov pleading. Relda was half-screaming, half-sobbing. Jarred said something Rahnek couldn't understand as the Vulcan dragged his numb to the door and reached for the handle. Jarred must know he was alive, or else he would have been buried. He fiddled with the knob, and sure enough, it was locked. He cursed under his breath.

Jarred's next words were cold and calculating.

"Well, if she won't break, perhaps you will."

"NO!" Relda's horrified cry rang out, followed by something that sounded like a hard smack to the face. Chekov hissed in anger, as Rahnek slammed his frame against the door. He glanced around the room, looking for something…anything. His friends were suffering and he was trapped, listening to what was happening. That was worse than any torture.

"How much can she take before you give in, Chekov? I know you people. You care more about each others' lives than you do your own. So bear witness: I will make you fall to your knees. I will bring Starfleet down."

Relda's laugh was croaky. "You're mad."

Rahnek was not a medical officer for nothing. He hurried across the room, pulling open the drawer and sorting through vials. Jarred was certainly not lacking in chemicals onboard the _Spitfire Dawn_. Upon finding something he could use, Rahnek grabbed the vial in his hand and threw it at the door handle. It smashed and the metal hissed ominously. Triumphant, the Vulcan headed towards the door – but then a written file with his name on it made him stop in his tracks.

Moving across to it, he flipped it open and bore witness to his miraculous survival. Jarred was very old-fashioned if he was still writing notes. Rahnek couldn't help but gape as he ascertained the truth for himself: _…cyanide apparently does not affect Vulcans as severely as it does humans. Instead of death, the Vulcan is in a comatose state and it is unknown if or when the subject will wake up._

Rahnek felt sick. Unlike Bones, who used his medical research for good, Jarred had a medic who saw the current situation as a fascinating experiment. Jarred himself had been a red-shirt security operative, like Relda was now. He was lethal and dangerous, and incredibly intelligent.

Abandoning the file, Rahnek kicked open the door and stormed down the hallway towards where his friends were being tortured. He allowed himself a smirk as he realized that Jarred didn't even have an access code…just a button to be pushed. Shaking his head at the young man's arrogance, Rahnek pushed the button and entered the fray.

It was a gruesome scene. Chekov was being restrained by two human guards. A trickle of blood ran down his head as if he'd been hit there and his blue eyes were wild and yet terrified as he glanced across the room. Rahnek followed his gaze and saw Relda, curled into the fetal position. Her face was marred with blood and tears. His stomach plummeted as he recognized the bloody cuts on her face to form the letters JM. He felt bile rising in his throat and forced himself not to be sick. Jarred had marked her in the worst way possible. The hated man himself stood over her, holding a knife and bearing a wicked smile.

"Rahnek!" Relda's exclamation was full of something Rahnek recognized as hope. Her eyes lit up with wonder, wonder that he was alive, and he realized with numb disbelief that she thought he could save them. He felt that a heavy burden had been pressed down on his shoulders – but he also felt that bit lighter, that someone believed in him.

Rahnek moved fast. Vulcans were faster and stronger than humans, so the guards holding Chekov prisoner stood no chance. Even medical officers possessed some martial arts skill, it appeared. Chekov staggered when he was free of their grasp, but then he was overcome by determination as he marched towards Jarred. Adar stepped forward, raising his gun and firing a shot. Relda screamed piercingly in horror, just as Rahnek shoved Chekov to the ground and kicked the other Vulcan in the face.

Jarred wasn't human – he was Atlantian. He pulled Relda roughly to her feet and pressed the knife to her throat. Rahnek froze in his tracks. Relda was bleeding and badly injured. She was barely able to stand herself – in fact if Jarred hadn't been holding her, he thought she might have collapsed.

"If you move, I'll cut her throat."

Relda managed a painful-sounding laugh. "That's so cliché, Jarred. Picking on the girl, using her as the victim to make her look like a damsel in distress…"

There was a muffled cry of pain as Jarred pressed the knife down harder. Blood started to trickle down from underneath the blade and Chekov's blue eyes widened with horror. Jarred was smiling cruelly as he stepped backwards, dragging Relda with him. Suddenly, the girl's eyes were gleaming as if they were on fire and she jabbed her elbow back hard so that Jarred hissed angrily and released her unintentionally. She leapt forwards and glowered at Jarred, gingerly touching her throat.

Then Rahnek uttered the word he'd only ever dreamed of having the liberty to say: "Run."

Jarred laughed darkly. "You can't escape me. If you try and get the _Enterprise _I will order it gunned down. I know Atlantis like the back of my hand. I _will_ find you if you escape."

Relda forced a smile. "Good. I always loved hide and seek. Come get us."

Then the three of them were running, faster than they had ever run before.

_**Atlantis**_

They had managed to flee Jarred, but in all honesty, he hadn't really tried to stop this…and this made their victory hollow. He was so confident that he would find them and they didn't doubt him. The three of them had managed to find an island in the vast ocean that was Atlantis and they have situated themselves in a small cave, hoping they wouldn't be found.

Rahnek had checked Chekov over for wounds – apart from the nasty gash on his head, he would be alright…it was Relda he was really concerned about. The girl had retreated into her shell, curling up into the fetal position and staring off into the middle distance. Where had the brave Relda Bennett gone, the one who talked back and defied her enemies? Rahnek had cleaned her face and neck from the blood that had been spattered there, but he hadn't the heart to tell her yet that the JM carved into her cheek would scar. All the while, he had been explaining how he survived his own suicide in a comatose state.

"Do you really think he will find us?" Relda's voice was little more than a whisper.

Chekov looked over at her, but she buried her head in her arms.

"Don't look at me!"

He was confused and he walked over to her. "Why not?"

She lifted her face and he could see that she was on the verge of tears. Relda defiantly tossed her fringe out of her eyes and lifted her chin.

"You can see what he did to me. I am scarred because of him. How can you even want to look at me? If I was pretty before, I'll never be pretty again."

Chekov felt a surge of pity for her. He could still remember the nightmarish situation and he doubted he would ever forget: Relda pinned against the wall by Jarred, who had been grinning sadistically as he cut his names initials into her cheek. The wounds weren't extremely deep, but they were bad enough to leave scars.

Chekov crouched down in front of her, his eyes very serious as he reached out and touched the JM on her face. She grimaced and made to turn her head and he found himself tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You will always be pretty in my eyes, Relda. Besides, it's what's in your heart that matters."

She gave him a strained smile. "That's so cliché, Chekov."

He smiled back. "I know."

Rahnek, who had been standing over the other side of the cave and staring out into the openness that surrounded them, had suddenly turned rigid. When he turned back to face them, his eyes were full of horror. Relda jumped to her feet, swaying a little because of her injuries.

"What is it? Are they here _already_?"

Rahnek shook his head fervently. "No, this is worse. Much worse."

Relda's eyes narrowed and she planted her hands on her hips.

"I doubt there is anything in this universe that could be worse than Jarred Medwin…and I have the scars to prove it."

Chekov was concerned. "Rahnek, what is it?"

Rahnek was stiff as he faced them, his eyes trying to mask the terror within.

"I knew it would be coming soon…it happens every seven years, but I certainly wasn't expecting it now…it normally starts around the age of nineteen or twenty…"

Rahnek was beginning to sound completely irrational and Relda frowned and folded her arms. Chekov, meanwhile, had gone incredibly pale. He knew _exactly _what Rahnek was talking about, because he'd overheard Spock talking about it before.

Rahnek gave the navigator a meaningful look.

"I'm experiencing my first Pon Farr."

Relda frowned. "What's that and how is it so bad?"

Chekov looked anywhere but at Rahnek or Relda. He knew precisely what this meant, but he didn't want to be the one to acknowledge it. When no one spoke though, he sought to ease the tension as best he could by giving an answer.

"It means he must mate with a female within the next five days."

Relda would have laughed, but she realized the situation was deadly serious…and that she was the only female present. She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

"And what happens if he doesn't?"

Chekov turned to face Rahnek, who simply said: "Then I'll die."


	12. Lost and Found

**#12 Lost and Found**

**A/N: Wow! I am completely overwhelmed by the number of reviews for the last chapter! You guys are the best! I hope this chapter doesn't leave you disappointed. Keep up the amazing work, guys!**

_**Q.T Nevermore:**__ I'm glad you like it; hope this chapter is alright._

_**Galactic Cannibalism:**__ All I can say is that Relda is NOT going to mate with Rahnek. Other than that, my lips are sealed._

_**Minglisabeth:**__ She will be…eventually._

_**SashaBrooklyn-Eleanor:**__ Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_**Valkerie:**__ Yeah, Jarred is a bit of a sadist…just slightly… _

_**Sparky Dorian:**__ I'm glad that they're not OOC. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Ryle Culler:**__ I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

_**paleblak97:**__ Jarred's initials on Relda's face will have an impact on some of the characters. Enjoy!_

_**Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish:**__ Hahaha! Your review made me laugh…enjoy this chapter._

_**Alien-Ariel**__: Glad you like it!_

_**Gollum4077:**__ Thank you for all the compliments! I am flattered._

_**QuitMessingAround:**__ Hopefully updates will be quicker now that school's finished._

_**Cwarnic93:**__ I'm glad that I managed to amuse you! Oh, the irony…just when things are serious is when they're most amusing._

**2259.14**

_**U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

"Captain!" Sulu sounded shocked as he turned around to face Jim. The Captain prepared himself for more bad news, clutching the arm rests of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, Sulu?"

Sulu glanced down at the screen in front of him, making sure that his eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him.

"We have tabs on ensigns. All three of them. They're on the surface of the planet."

"What?" Jim stood up suddenly and crossed the bridge, looking over Sulu's shoulder at the screen. He was right – there were the signals that meant the presence of Relda, Rahnek and Jarred. Jim's worry began to melt away and he loathed Jarred more than ever. The young man had _lied_. Rahnek was not dead and Chekov was not a murderer, yet they had believed him. Jim felt like a fool for listening to Jarred. How could he ever have thought young, wide-eyed Chekov was capable of killing anyone?

"Okay, get Scotty to beam them up."

After a few moments of pressing buttons, Scotty's accented voice came in over the intercom.

"That's a negative, Captain. They're still locked down; I don't know why. Jarred's put some kind of block on…oh."

When Scotty was quiet, Jim frowned.

"Scotty, what's going on?"

Scotty came back on the intercom sounding meek.

"Umm, it appears that the problem isn't with the ensigns…our transporter's offline. Jarred must have disabled it somehow. As long as we remain in orbit around Atlantis, we can't beam the ensigns up and beaming three people onto one pad…well, we need to get it back online, Captain."

Jim raked his hands through his hair, trying to decide what they could do. It would appear that the ensigns had managed to escape Jarred, but they couldn't beam them up…and then he _did _come up with an idea, a typically reckless James Tiberius Kirk idea.

"We'll go down and get them, then."

Spock had been speaking to Uhura, but he turned around at this, his eyes sharp.

"Pardon me, Captain?"

Jim smiled, more confident now. If the ensigns had escaped, there was no doubt that Jarred would be looking for them. The _Enterprise _crew had to find them first. He folded his arms, feeling for the first time in nearly a week that he had the power to do something.

"You heard me, Spock. Bones, Sulu and I will go down to the surface and rescue the ensigns. You can take charge and Scotty can work on trying to override the offline signal from the _Spitfire Dawn_."

Spock's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows met in a V.

"Captain, I really don't think this is the wisest…"

Jim whipped around, annoyed.

"Dammit, Spock, we finally have a chance! It will be dangerous, yeah, but we've handled this kind of stuff before. I'm not in the mood for arguing – as Captain, this is my say and it's what's going to happen."

Spock blinked, but then recovered himself and inclined his head.

"Of course. Forgive me, Captain."

"Apology accepted." Jim moved back towards the Captain's seat and felt the adrenaline rushing through him as he pressed the intercom button. "Get a shuttle ready."

_**Atlantis**_

Relda forced a smile and shook her head, but her eyes were completely cold. She could understand Rahnek's predicament and she pitied him, she really did, but this was not her arena. Rahnek and Chekov were both watching her with guarded expressions.

"I can't. I won't." Her tone was flat. "Surely there's got to be some way to at least delay your Pon Farr, right?"

Rahnek threw up his arms. "We're on the surface of Atlantis, Relda. We have nothing here except ourselves and a small medical kit, which doesn't have the kind of drugs you're talking about. What do you suggest?"

Relda shrugged, feeling cornered. Without her, Rahnek would die…and she knew it had nothing to do with her emotions, but she didn't feel that way about him. Neither did he about her. It was the slightly wounded look in Chekov's eyes that was her main reason for refusal. She had come to realize the truth – he loved her. The tender way he'd spoken to her during her despair over having Jarred's initials carved into her face was proof of that. More than that, she had the suspicion that she loved him back. After all they'd been through together, their feelings were starting to show.

"Please don't make me do this, Rahnek."

Rahnek sighed heavily. "I don't want this any more than you do, Relda. Sometimes we have to give things up for the greater good."

Relda's lip curled in disgust. "I'm the one giving something up. Can't you just wait, Rahnek? A few days, that's all I ask. We'll see what happens. I'm sorry if it pains you, but…just a few days?"

Rahnek could see the hopelessness in her eyes and hear the pleading tone in her voice. He felt very sorry for her, because even though he would agree to her terms, it wouldn't end any differently. They were stranded on Atlantis. What hope was there?

"Alright." He averted his eyes as Relda sighed in relief, her shoulders slumped and all the tension faded from her body.

The sky was beginning to darken and it was getting cold, but they dared not set up a fire in case they were found. The three of them just sat there, Relda tracing over the JM carved into her cheek with a melancholy expression on her face. Rahnek rolled over and when his breathing slowed, they guessed he'd fallen asleep. After all they'd been through, it was no wonder.

Chekov moved across and sat beside Relda. She removed her fingers from her face and smiled, looking a little embarrassed. Despite the angry red wounds that would still become scars, Chekov couldn't help but think she was still pretty.

"You're not going to do it, are you?"

She whipped around, her eyes widening as they bore into his.

"What?"

Chekov cleared his throat, cheeks reddening. "Well…what Rahnek needs you to do."

Relda let her head drop, let her blonde hair fall forward like a curtain and hide her face. Despite the fact that she tried to hide her tears, Chekov saw them glittering in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. It must have stung her cuts, but she didn't make a sound.

"I can't," she whispered, "I know it must seem really selfish, but I just can't. I don't know what I'd do with myself afterwards…especially because I don't love Rahnek."

He was almost afraid to ask at first, but then he plucked up the courage.

"So…who do you love, if anyone?"

Relda wiped her eyes, feeling like a fool.

"Oh, I do love someone." She hesitated. "You, Chekov."

It seemed to take all her nerve to say and she immediately flushed. What if she'd been wrong and he didn't feel the same way about her? She was so worried, so paranoid…then he reached across and gripped her hand in his.

"I know exactly how you feel, Relda. Because I feel the same way about you."

Despite the sentimentality, it was slightly awkward. She bit her lip, wondering what was coming next, brushing back her blonde hair…and then Chekov was leaning towards her and his pressed against hers. As they kissed, Relda felt that this was what she'd been looking for the whole time. Someone she didn't have to be tough around. Someone around who she could let down her barriers and be fragile, just for a little while. She found like she was in some kind of wonderland and her stomach did back-flips.

When they broke apart, Chekov examined her critically, looking concerned. Then he reached up to caress her face, her fingers slowly tracing over the JM carved into her cheek. She was still so self-conscious about the cuts and she turned away, tears welling in her eyes.

"He'll die for that," Chekov assured her in a low voice.

**2259.15**

_**Spitfire Dawn**_

Jarred didn't have tabs on the ensigns anymore like the _Enterprise_ did, but he knew Atlantis like the back of his hand. Most of it being water didn't give the trio many places to hide. They would recovering from their wounds – both physical and psychological. Jarred smirked as he remembered the JM he'd carved into Relda's face. It would scar. He would haunt her as long as she lived.

"Jarred."

Adar walked over, a slightly worried expression on his face. Jarred followed him to the screens and saw a Starfleet shuttle making its way down through the atmosphere towards the planet's surface. His eyes narrowed and he tossed back his silver-blue hair.

"What are the stats?"

"Three on board, one of them believed to be the Captain. Looks like they're going after the ensigns."

Jarred gritted his teeth and his shoulders tensed.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, and then added aloud, "Shoot them down."

Adar gave a curt nod and Jarred watched with vicious satisfaction as they opened fire on the Starfleet shuttle. It caught alight and plummeted towards Atlantis at an alarming speed. His expression smug, Jarred turned away from the screen. One more opponent eliminated.

Now, time to focus his attention on the missing ensigns. He smiled once more.

"I'm going to get you."

_**Shuttle 18, Atlantis**_

Jim dragged his battered body out from the wreckage of Shuttle 18. Although they'd been fired upon by the _Spitfire Dawn_, none of the passengers had sustained severe injuries. Jim groaned as he relocated his shoulder and glanced around him. Atlantis sure was beautiful – but at the same time, deadly. If Jarred discovered they were alive, he'd show no mercy.

"Bones," shouted Jim, examining his surroundings with wonder, "Get your lazy ass out here."

Bones clambered out of the wreckage, closely followed by Sulu. The two of them glanced around with amazement, but then Jim remembered exactly why they were down here. He looked around, but all he could see was land. Sighing, he pulled out his tracker and took a moment to get his bearings. Then he stowed the device back in his pocket – it was a little cracked from the impact of the crash, but otherwise it functioned just fine.

"They're 30km north-west of here. Looks like we're going to be trekking for some time. Everyone got their walking shoes on? Good."

Bones hated flying and he especially hated crashing. He still felt a little dizzy from the crash, and so he leaned forward and threw up behind the wreckage of the shuttle. Wiping his mouth, he glared across at Jim.

"You know I really hate you sometimes, don't you?"

Jim moved over and slapped Bones enthusiastically on the back.

"Good on you, Bones. That's what friends are for. You can lead the way."

Bones just rolled his eyes.

_**Atlantis**_

"…don't wake them up! They're just kids, leave them alone."

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly a place for a college vacation, is it, Cherrie?"

Relda cracked one eye open. At the mouth of the cave stood a few well-dressed men and a woman. Their uniforms were navy blue trimmed with silver, and they didn't look quite…human. Relda sat up in a hurry, examining these visitors.

One of the men was clearly the person who had spoken second. He had vivid red hair, a long beard and a petulant look about his face. He looked old enough to be Relda's father.

The two other men were younger – the one with moss-green hair was around twenty-five and the one with the shocking violet afro must have been in his thirties. The woman, Cherrie, was the youngest, probably around twenty-two or twenty-three. She had candy pink hair that made Relda stare.

Chekov and Rahnek were glancing at the newcomers as well. By their vivid hair colouring, they had to be Atlantians. Rahnek's eyes narrowed and he was instantly suspicious. He clambered to his feet and folded his arms, unimpressed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A smile tugged at Cherrie's lips. "We could ask you the same thing. This is a navy-controlled military base and you don't look like military personnel to me."

Rahnek lifted his chin proudly. "We're Starfleet ensigns. If you must know, we were captured by one of your kind – a young man named Jarred Medwin. We don't know this planet so we landed here and made camp."

The red-haired man still looked unimpressed.

"Be that as it may, we're still going to have to escort you from the premises, son. You're not allowed to be here."

"Wait." The green-haired man stepped forwards, his eyes round as he looked straight at Rahnek. "Did you say Jarred Medwin?"

Rahnek looked a little puzzled, but he inclined his head slightly. The green-haired man sucked in his breath and Cherrie gnawed at her lip. Even Redbeard, as Relda felt inclined to nickname him, looked anxious.

"We got trouble." Cherrie murmured, and then she glanced around at the ensigns. "Okay, you had all better come with us. If you've got Jarred on your tail, then you're in trouble. Also, our commanding officer will have to hear about this."

"Come where?" Chekov sounded confused. "Wait, what's going on?"

The green-haired man gave him a wry smile.

"Back to the sub with us. Jarred's an intolerable menace and he's top on our Most Wanted list. If your friend was telling the truth, you really need to speak to our commander. Jarred Medwin is a serious threat and we need to deal with him…fast."

Relda couldn't exactly say she was happy about tagging along with a group of strange Atlantians, but she didn't have much of a choice. Seeing the suspicious look on her face, the green-haired man held out his hand.

"I'm Leif. Not all Atlantians are bad, you know. I know you must be wary after what you've been through, but…"

Then he saw the JM carved onto Relda's cheek and his eyes widened with horror as he swung around and glanced back at Redbeard. Relda, immediately feeling humiliated, let her hair fall in her face.

"Ginger, you'd better see this."

Redbeard – or Ginger, as he was apparently called – glanced at Relda and then back at Leif.

"See what?"

Leif's eyes were haunted.

"She's got his initials carved into her face."

Relda felt her cheeks growing hot as all attention turned on her. Normally she didn't mind being centre of attention, but things had changed. With Jarred's initials on her face, she didn't like people looking at her anymore.

Ginger shook his head slowly.

"This is worse than I thought. We'd better get to the commander."


	13. Freedom Fighters

**#13 Freedom Fighters**

_**Gollum4077: **__I'm glad you hate Jarred…I hoped that he would be a good villain!_

_**Cwarnic93: **__Oh, yes…the initials are bad alright._

_**Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish: **__Things won't be looking good for much longer. They're going to get worse…mwahaha._

_**Sasha-Brooklyn-Eleanor-Freaket: **__Thank you, I'm happy you like it. Yep, the initials are problematic…_

_**Valkerie: **__You'll just have to wait and see!_

_**Sparky Dorian: **__Yes, I'm hoping that I'm keeping everyone in-character!_

**2259.16**

_**Alpha Submarine, Atlantis**_

Relda placed her hands on the cold, thick glass, utterly captivated by the world of water beyond. It was so incredibly beautiful…it was hard to think that a monster like Jarred came from a place as lovely as Atlantis. When they'd got on the sub, Ginger had gone in to discuss things with the nameless commander. Cherrie and Rahnek had conversed in low voices before they disappeared off down the corridor. Leif and the other man, Viol, waited outside with Chekov and Relda. It had been a few hours now and they were all frustrated – apart from Relda, who seemed to content just to look out on the water world of Atlantis.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Chekov. She offered him a smile and he couldn't help but think how radiant she was, how she seemed to shine even despite the initials carved into her face. Chekov didn't think they detracted from her appearance. He thought they made her look…stronger.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She asked quietly, pressing a hand tentatively to the glass. "I've only ever really known Earth, so all of this is different to me…I can't help but find these places amazing."

Watching her, Chekov knew that he loved her then. He didn't know how it came to him, but it did. He loved how she was the kind of girl who found beauty in everything, who was so easily fascinated. He loved how she let down her tough exterior around him and let herself be fragile for once. She turned and caught him looking and her smile dropped a little, the look on her face questioning.

"You are so…" Words couldn't describe how he felt, but they'd have to do. "Beautiful."

For a moment her face flushed with pleasure and she smiled again, but she turned solemn as she glanced out of the window, remembering the JM that would forever haunt her.

"Not anymore."

"You are," Chekov convinced her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just don't see it yet."

At that, she whirled around and embraced him fiercely. Then her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him, with more intensity than their tentative, almost innocent first kiss. Chekov tensed, unsure what to do, but then he slid his arms around her waist and it all felt natural. When they broke apart, she was smiling, that lovely smile that was so rare and real.

Then Relda turned and had to bite back a smile. Leif was watching them with open-mouthed astonishment, while Viol had a smirk on his face. Leif seemed to realize that he was staring and abruptly closed his mouth, clearing his throat and looking away.

They all jumped as the door opened and Ginger strode out…but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a man who looked so much like Jarred that Relda gasped, her hands curling into fists. Chekov stepped forward, his eyes narrowed…but then realized that the man was a few decades older than Jarred, around the same age as Ginger. However, seeing that silver-blue hair and cold, chiseled features, he knew that they must be related.

"This is Commander Steele Medwin," Ginger looked around at them all, seeing them all establishing the connection. Relda glanced at Steele. This man was Jarred's father, clearly. His lips pursed as he watched them – obviously, he loathed being related to Jarred.

Cherrie and Rahnek arrived, both of them deliberately avoiding meeting each others' eyes. Rahnek had gone a bright crimson colour and Cherrie looked like she was trying to refrain from giggling. Ginger looked at them both disapprovingly. "Where have you two been?"

Cherrie burst out laughing and Rahnek just averted his eyes. Ginger rolled his eyes and Relda smirked, thinking she could guess _exactly _what was going on. She playfully nudged Chekov, who looked like he was trying not to smile.

"Never mind," growled Ginger, looking like he didn't really want to know anymore. He turned to face Relda. "You, girl – Commander Medwin would like to speak with you."

Relda felt very self-conscious as all eyes trained on her. She bit her lip and stepped forward, following Commander Medwin into the room he and Ginger had been talking in. She threw Chekov one last despairing glance before she closed the door behind her.

Commander Medwin sat down with a heavy sigh. He observed Relda as she took a seat opposite, glancing around the office-like room with discomfort.

"First of all, Relda, I'd like to express my sympathies for what you and your friends have been through. It must have been a terrible ordeal for you all, and I know that none of us can understand exactly what you experienced."

Relda glanced at him. "You're Jarred's father, aren't you?"

Commander Medwin's eyes turned cold. "By blood only. That – boy – has done such horrible things that I claim he is no relation of mine. He is not my son, according to me."

"Commander Medwin…"

"Please, call me Steele." Despite his regal attitude, he wasn't a very formal guy.

"Alright…well, I just wondered, why did Jarred become like that? It can't all have been thrown out of Starfleet. I always thought maybe it started before all of that…"

Steele exhaled deeply. "I was always too proud to admit it before…but there's no denying that the blame is partly mine. Even when Jarred was young, I pushed him to become the best he could, especially after his mother died. I pushed him too hard. He became rebellious and did everything in his power to defy me."

Relda nodded, although she was fully aware that this conversation was digressing from the topic she knew Steele wanted to address: the initials carved into her face. Ever since she and Chekov had spoken outside, she felt strangely unafraid, bold about the scars that marked her cheek. She would show them to the world, because they proved what she had been through. She tucked her hair behind her ear and indicated the JM.

"What does it mean that he carved his initials into my face?"

Steele looked troubled as he clasped his hands together. The poor girl hadn't asked for this. She was only sixteen or seventeen, and a human. She didn't understand Atlantian culture…yet there was no escaping her fate.

"If an Atlantian carves their initials onto you, it's classified the same as branding. Unfortunately, Relda, this means that Jarred has claimed you as his property. If he comes for you, we cannot protect you. We are not allowed to stand in his way."

"What?" exclaimed Relda. The last thing she wanted was to go back to that psychopath. Not only was she dehumanized, classified as being someone's property as if she was no more than cattle, but Atlantian culture demanded that those who could prevent this were unable to. The only people who could help her were Rahnek and Chekov. "I'm not an Atlantian…besides, it was as a form of _torture._"

She didn't really believe that. Jarred was so methodical – everything he did had a purpose. He would have known that if Relda escaped with his initials on her face, no one would dare to stand in his path when he came to reclaim her. She started to feel sick now. This couldn't possibly be happening. They'd only just escaped Jarred, only recently relished their freedom…and now all of that would be torn away from her once more. What did he _want _with her? She could feel the bile rising in her throat at the notion that this was all too real.

"But, there's got to be something I can do," Relda's tone was almost pleading, "Some way I can stop him…"

Steele shook his head slowly. "I'm very sorry, Relda. Truly, I am."

She knew the conversation was over when he went to open the door for her. Outside, Chekov waited with a worried expression. She staggered to him, allowing him to put his arms around her and hold her tight. She felt safe with him…although she wasn't safe. She'd never be safe.

"He's coming back," she choked, feeling that itchy sensation in her throat that meant she was on the verge of tears, "There's nothing we can do to stop him. It's because of the initials on my face, Chekov. It means he owns me."

What did he want? Relda was going crazy just trying to figure it out. He'd tortured and tormented them already. Was that it? Did he want someone he could hurt with no repercussions? Relda knew he was cruel, but even still…the scars meant that the Atlantians couldn't stop him or help her. They would just stand out of the way and watch the whole thing with disinterest. Even Steele, Jarred's own father.

"That's just the Atlantians, Relda." Chekov's voice was soft and soothing. "Once we get back to Starfleet, things will be different. You know the Captain won't let Jarred hurt you again."

Relda smiled a little at his accent as well as his words. Chekov was right. They needed to get back to Starfleet before Jarred came for her.

_**Atlantis**_

"Well." Bones wasn't looking too impressed as he glanced over the vast expanse of water that he, Jim and Sulu had been met with. "This doesn't look too promising. They must have gone aboard a submarine."

"Shit," Jim muttered under his breath, scratching at his chin in thought as he turned away from the ocean. Now how the hell were they supposed to find Relda, Chekov and Rahnek? They had been so close – and now the ensigns weren't only 50km away, but 5km below the surface of the deep oceans of Atlantis. Their only advantage was that Jarred thought he'd killed them. If he was searching for the ensigns too, he'd come across them sooner or later.

"Captain?" Sulu's tone was expectant. "What do we do now?"

Like he was supposed to know. Their shuttle had been destroyed and they were stranded on this godforsaken planet along with the ensigns. Until Scotty fixed the transporter, they couldn't get anywhere either. Cursing colourfully under his breath, Jim sat down heavily and thought. They needed to get a submarine of their own…or else attempt to contact those aboard the submarine the ensigns were on.

"Do we have a wide enough range to cover the ensigns at their current location?"

Sulu checked his communicator and sighed heavily. "Negative, Captain."

Jim ground his teeth and tried to think of a solution. They had no communication, no way of getting back. It looked like they would have to barter passage on another submarine. Technically, Starfleet authority overruled the commanding officers of any submarine…but if the Atlantians were anything like Jarred, they were bound to rebel.

"Captain?" Bones crouched down beside him, looking uncertain, "There's a port only a few kilometres from here. We could walk there and go after the ensigns. It's the best option we have…probably the only option, actually."

Jim sighed heavily. "It looks like we're gonna have to."

_**Alpha Submarine, Atlantis**_

Relda needed to sate her curiosity, so she moved over to sit beside Rahnek. He seemed a little lost in his own world, and he jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What happened with you and Cherrie?" The suspicious note in her voice made him flush.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Relda." His voice was soft but there was certain coldness in his tone. "All that you need to know is that my Pon Farr is no longer a problem that either you or I have to deal with."

He turned away, his cheeks flaming red. Relda's mouth opened slightly. So Cherrie and Rahnek had…but why would Cherrie agree to that? She must be a very selfless person if she'd just agreed because she'd known that it was what was required. She shook her head slowly as she watched the pink-haired young woman chatting animatedly to Leif and Viol.

Rahnek was glancing at her almost sadly. "You love Chekov, don't you? I've watched the two of you…it's almost like I've anticipated this the whole time."

Relda nodded, biting at her lip. Her love for Chekov, his love for her, couldn't save her from Jarred. They needed to get off this submarine the next time it made port. They needed to escape before he found them and endangered everyone.

"So what about Cherrie? How do you feel about her?"

Rahnek's eyebrows contracted into a frown. "Vulcans do not allow themselves to indulge in something as shallow and pointless as emotion."

Relda scowled, folding her arms. "That what good are we, Rahnek, if we don't feel? We cry when we're hurt, we bleed, we love. It's what makes us alive. Are you saying you didn't feel anything when Jarred held us prisoner? Is that why you sacrificed yourself for Chekov and I?"

Rahnek was silent for a few moments. Relda had a point. He could see what Chekov saw in her, how despite the trauma she'd been through, she was still so alive. She still believed in humanity, believed that there was good in people even though she'd been subjected to most monstrous people in the known universe.

"Then I suppose…" Rahnek didn't normally allow himself to open up, but upon seeing the scars on Relda's face he thought about how optimistic she was despite what had happened to her. "I do not really know Cherrie well. We are merely acquaintances despite our…intimate encounter. However, I should like to get to know her better."

Relda smiled at this. Finally, the stern Vulcan had been replaced by someone she could actually think of as a friend. She touched Rahnek gently on the arm.

"I'm glad that you're going to try."

Relda felt as though she was in a race. She had to get off this submarine before Jarred found her. Chekov and Rahnek alone couldn't protect her. The scars on her face may be testament to Jarred's cruelty, but they also promised that when he came, all the other Atlantians would cower before him, not even trying to stop him…just like he knew they would.


	14. Something in the Water

**#14 Something In The Water**

**A/N: We are approaching the final stand of Jarred Medwin and Relda Bennett! But don't worry; there'll be plenty of Relda/Chekov in this one. I have also become an Atlantian and dyed my hair purple-blue. Also, I'm considering the idea of a sequel. Opinions?**

**2259.17**

_**Delta Port, Atlantis**_

Jim had always been rather good at arguing his point – so Sulu and Bones let him do just that with the captain of the Beta submarine, while they sat around and waited. Both of them were quiet. They didn't know what to say. It was Bones who spoke first.

"I'd hate to see the state of those kids when we find them. Even if they're not physically injured, they're going to be psychologically messed up for some time. Especially Relda – after New York, she's going to be pretty damaged."

Sulu just sat in solemn silence. He agreed with Bones, but didn't want to voice his opinion. If the ensigns were alive, they'd be scarred, possibly for life. He didn't know if they'd all make it. Sulu wasn't sure that he wanted to go into the details on the tabs system and find out.

Bones was full of pity. Rahnek had been a dedicated, talented young man. Chekov had been bright and enthusiastic, a navigator full of promise. Relda had been spirited and feisty. Now, because of Jarred, all of that might have changed. They'd be lucky if they were able to stay in Starfleet after what had happened. They would probably be deemed emotionally traumatized.

"Right." Jim exited the captain's cabin, rubbing his hands together, accompanied by the surly captain. "Captain Olio's very kindly agreed to let us come aboard. We intend to pursue the course of the Alpha submarine and relocate the three ensigns. Any questions?"

Bones raised a hand. "I get seasick."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Spacesick, seasick…jeez, you call yourself a doctor?"

Sulu raised his hand and Jim sensed the presence of a _proper _question.

"Sulu?"

"This isn't high school, Jim," snapped Bones.

The other two ignored him. "Will Scotty have fixed the transporter by the time we've rescued the ensigns?"

Jim nodded slowly, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, that is a good point. I don't know, but I'm seriously hoping he has. Otherwise…we're in for a pretty tough time."

_**Transporter Bay, U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

"Hey, Scotty!"

Scotty turned around as one of the security officers, a human in his mid twenties by the name of Karn, moved towards the transporter with his hands on his hips. Karn hadn't been with the crew long – in fact, he'd arrived just before Relda, soon after Christmas and before the New Year. He watched Scotty's progress with fixing the transporter with a critical eye.

"You reckon it's going to take long to fix that thing? Spock's getting impatient."

Scotty stuck his head up to look across at Karn.

"I'm doing the best I can. It should be ready in a matter of hours, though."

"Hours?" Karn raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you work fast."

Scotty grinned. He liked his job here on the _Enterprise_. He felt appreciated, which was something he hadn't felt working on a backwater planet like Delta Vega. No one here knew the physics of what he did, could understand the precision of the transporter. Karn crouched down and looked at Scotty's work with an awed expression.

"You gotta teach me how to do this someday."

Scotty laughed. "You're security. You don't need to know this mumbo-jumbo. It's not very interesting in any case, lad."

Karn smiled a little tightly.

"Yeah, but it would be good to know. You're the only one on the ship who can fix this thing. I mean, what if something happened to you and someone else needed to fix the transporter? We'd be completely lost!"

Scotty tapped the side of his nose and winked.

"I keep myself out of trouble, me. I know how much you lot need me around."

Karn nodded but still maintained a worried expression. Clearly he was the sort that thought everything was going to go berserk.

"Except if something happened, you'd need to get someone else from another Starfleet ship who knew how to fix a transporter. I mean, I don't know what the crew did before they had you."

Scotty smiled a little as he continued to tinker with the transporter. Only a few more hours and all this gruelling work would be done. In the meantime, he was glad that he had someone here to talk to – even if he knew Karn had only been sent to check on his progress.

"I'm sure they had someone else."

Karn shrugged. He started fidgeting uncomfortably. Clearly this was as boring for him as it was for Scotty. None of the other officers were even around – everyone had been warned to stay well away while Scotty was fixing the transporter, if not because there might be electrical issues then because of the foul words emitting from the Scotsman's mouth whenever he got something wrong.

"It's weird," Karn mused, "I thought you all would have realized before."

Scotty looked up to see what the man was talking about, only to realize that Karn had drawn his gun and levelled it with Scotty's stomach. Scotty's eyes widened and he immediately dropped everything in his hands. Karn's eyes narrowed.

"Get up here where I can see you."

Scotty obliged, as Karn tilted his head to the side.

"It's funny. You never thought Jarred would have people infiltrating Starfleet? You never thought he had friends at Starfleet who thought along the same lines as he did? You people were so _blind_. How do you think the transporter got broken in the first place?"

Scotty's eyes flicked towards the panic button.

"It's too late now," continued Karn, moving forward step by step, "By the time you get your little ensigns back, everything will already be f…"

Scotty lunged for the panic button. Karn's eyes flashed and he fired a single shot. Scotty shouted in pain as he hit the ground. He had been so close, his fingers just inches from the panic button. Karn glanced down at him with disdain.

"Such a waste," he said dismissively, "You know, we really could have used you, Scotty. It's a shame you had to interfere."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Scotty bleeding on the ground.

_**Alpha Submarine, Atlantis**_

Night had fallen and yet the Alpha submarine still threaded through the Atlantian waters in automatic mode. Chekov found himself wandering the empty corridors – and soon found that he wasn't alone. He could see Relda's blonde hair glimmering in the darkness, whipping around and around. He looked closer and realized that she was twirling in circles…dancing. He watched in amazement as she kept spinning gracefully. Chekov quickly came to realize that this wasn't just spontaneous – Relda was dancing as though she'd done this for years.

Then Relda saw him and stopped, her grey eyes widening. She took a few tentative steps backwards and Chekov realized that she hadn't meant for anyone to see her dancing. He quickly moved towards her and sat down on one of the steel benches.

"I didn't know you danced."

Relda gnawed at her lip. "I've been dancing since I was five. Ballet, mainly. When I started…cutting school, I gave up dancing. It was more what my parents wanted me to do rather than what I actually enjoyed."

"You're good," Chekov told her quietly.

Relda flushed. It had been some time since she'd danced in front of an audience. She might have stopped attending ballet classes, but she'd felt there'd been nothing more they could teach her. Dancing was a way of expressing her emotions. When she was feeling miserable and was by herself, she danced. Sometimes, she would just dance in the rain and nearly catch pneumonia. She felt it was a weird way to express herself – Shazza's form of coping had been retail therapy.

Chekov hadn't ever pictured Relda to be the dancing type. Sure, she was small and slender enough…except Relda was always so tough. He supposed this must be part of the unknown that lay within her, the fragile side of Relda that she was so averse to showing other people.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked her, putting an arm around her shoulders as she sat down. "No one is going to think less of you if stop trying to be brave all the time. Everyone has weak moments and you're no exception."

Relda shook her head vigorously, eyes smoldering.

"I _won't_ be weak. My mum was weak. She cried when my dad hit her. She would do anything to please him, grovel. She was a suck-up and a coward. That's why, when they got divorced, I went with Dad and not her. I needed to learn to be strong."

Chekov was horrified. Relda hadn't spoken about her family before. He knew about plenty of unhappy families, abusive families…but he hadn't known about the effect it would have on the children. Clearly, Relda felt the need to be tough because of her parents' divorce.

"Did your father ever hit you?"

Relda shrugged. "Only rarely, if I was being a real bitch to him. I didn't cry, though. All that stuff made me stronger. I dropped out of school and started hanging with an older crowd. I thought it would make me feel better."

"Did it?" Chekov was curious. He didn't want to pry into Relda's past but she was telling him of her own accord.

She sighed and shook her head. "Not really. In a way, I'm glad for New Year, because it allowed me to join Starfleet and have another chance. It sounds sappy but…it was Jarred that led me to you. If he hadn't attacked New York, I'd still be living the same way."

Chekov was grateful for it, too. Of course he never would have wished that kind of destruction upon New York…but it had changed his life for the better. They sat there for a long time in silence, just watching the ocean pass them by.

**2259.18**

_**Bridge, U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

By the time Karn came to the bridge, Spock was growing concerned. He hadn't been pleased about the fact that there had been no news on Scotty's progress for some time, so when Karn entered he allowed himself to relax.

"How is Mr Scott progressing with the transporter?" he inquired.

"Scotty?" Karn blinked. "Well, by now…he's probably dead."

Before Spock could act, Karn had lunged and grabbed Uhura, dragging her back with him. Spock realized he had a gun pressed to her head and he froze immediately. Karn smiled at Spock's astonishment.

"Sorry to say that events aren't always in your control. You call security and I'll blast a hole in her head."

Uhura knew better than to struggle. Spock watched with growing apprehension. Everyone on the bridge had fallen silent.

"What do you want?"

Karn smirked. "Disable all communications with Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Sulu." He noticed Spock's hesitation and frowned petulantly. "I could shoot anyone on this bridge right now, Spock, and you couldn't stop me. Now, disable the communications."

"I should have anticipated that Jarred would have a spy aboard," muttered Spock, before he nodded reluctantly to the waiting bridge crew.

Karn was grinning now. He tossed Uhura unceremoniously aside, where another bridge officer leaned down to help her to her feet.

"Now, none of you stand a chance. Jarred had me stationed here in case he failed with the ensigns…which he did when they escaped. Now, without contact with the people on the surface and no way to transport anyone back, they're all doomed."

Spock wasn't so certain. "You should never underestimate the determination of Starfleet officers. It is in the worst possible times that they show the greatest courage."

Karn just sneered. "You really think you can outwit Jarred Medwin? You don't know what he's capable of."

_**Alpha Submarine, Atlantis**_

When the alarms started going off, Relda knew that something was seriously wrong. Having had barely any sleep, she stood in the corridor, rubbing her eyes as she watched people rushing past her. She caught Cherrie by the arm as the young woman made to rush past.

"What's happening?"

Cherrie's eyes widened with terror and Relda's stomach spiralled downwards. She should have known Jarred wasn't going to keep her waiting. She felt suddenly sick with fear at the thought of confronting him, yet she knew it had to be done.

"It's Jarred," Cherrie replied, "He contacted Commander Medwin twenty minutes ago, telling him that he's coming. He'll be here soon. Commander Medwin ordered us all to evacuate the sub."

Relda looked down at her feet. She wanted to like Steele and the others, except it was a little hard when they were so busy acting like cowards. Jarred revelled in others' fear, and that was exactly what the Atlantians were giving him.

"You can come, too." Cherrie's voice was soft. "Technically, we can't stop Jarred from getting you…but we can delay him."

Relda shook her head fervently. She knew what Jarred did with those who defied him, those he deemed worthless. Cherrie and the others would be killed. She wasn't going to let anyone else die because she was too scared to face Jarred.

"No. This is something I've got to do alone. Make sure the others get off the sub…I'll stay here and face Jarred. If he wants me, I'm not going to make it easy for him."

The sub juddered violently as if it had hit something. Cherrie, Relda and everyone else in the corridor crashed to the ground. The alarms were shriller than ever as Cherrie tucked her pink hair behind her ear and looked around with wide eyes.

"He's here."

"_Attention, all passengers._" A cool female voice sounded over the intercom. Relda guessed that it was a computer. "_The Alpha Submarine has acquired a leak. The entire vessel will be filled with water in approximately thirty-three minutes. All personnel are required to report to their nearest evacuation pod…"_

Everyone started to panic. Relda watched as Atlantian officials scattered like insects under a microscope. She felt lost and confused. Cherrie gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her and saying something Relda couldn't hear over the deafening sound of steel grinding against something hard.

"…have to come with us! The entire sub's going to sink!"

Relda nodded vehemently. "I know, Cherrie. Just leave a pod behind for me, okay? Once I'm done with Jarred, I…I'll catch up with you."

Cherrie seemed to realize that there would be no convincing Relda. There was a resigned expression on her face, before she suddenly pulled Relda into a hug. Relda couldn't see anything but pink.

"You're the bravest person I know," Cherrie told her firmly as she released her, "I really hope you do manage to kill him. Live long and prosper, Relda."

Relda chuckled dryly. "I doubt that's going to happen, but thanks, Cherrie. For everything."

Cherrie offered her a brief, somewhat desperate smile before she followed the fleeing Atlantians. Someone gripped Relda by the shoulder and spun her around and she looked straight into the beautiful, bewildered bright blue eyes of Chekov.

"We must get out of here."

Relda shook her head again. It broke her heart to leave him, especially knowing that if she did kill Jarred, it would most likely cost her life. She could feel the tears already starting to slide down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chekov embraced her, but his hesitation indicated that he was confused.

"I can't." Relda tried to stay strong, but then she thought – to hell with it. Chekov understood when she was fragile. He didn't think any less of her when she dropped the mask of toughness and allowed herself to feel. She started sobbing. "I'm so sorry…I have to do this. It's the only way to end things. I love you, Chekov. I really do."

Chekov looked absolutely devastated, despite the fact that he didn't entirely understand what was happening. Relda pressed her lips to his and kissed him fiercely, knowing well that it might be their last.

"You can't…" he whispered.

She bowed her head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

Changing Relda's mind was futile. Chekov pulled out his gun and handed it to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. He couldn't believe what an incredibly brave, incredibly stupid thing she was about to do.

"Don't let him make you doubt things, Relda. Just kill him while you have the chance."

Relda nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Tears blurred her vision, but Chekov wiped them away. She kissed him one last time, before steeling herself and turning to walk towards the docking bay. She didn't stop and look back, because she knew she'd just want to run and throw herself at Chekov and never let go.

The water was already spurting through where the leaks were, sprinkling down and wetting Relda's hair. She was already half-wet when she moved into the docking bay and saw Jarred exiting his pod. Something made her feel powerful and she allowed a mad grin to cross her face as he noticed her. She levelled the gun with his heart.

"Come on, Jarred. If you want me…come and get me."


	15. Tonight, We're Going Down

**#15 Tonight, We're Going Down**

**A/N: Yay, Jarred vs Relda! This isn't the last chapter, but it is the climactic point of the story. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Hope you enjoy.**

**2259.18**

_**Transporter Bay, U.S.S Enterprise, somewhere above Atlantis**_

Scotty had experienced many things in his life, but honestly, he'd never been shot before. He groaned at the pain in his abdomen and watched as the blood seeped through his fingers. Karn had been a double agent.

"_Two minutes until complete contact disabling._"

Scotty looked up from where he was curled up on the ground. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. He guessed that this was Karn's work as well. He also knew for certain that he had to enable the transporter before it was too late. He'd said it would take a couple of hours. Could he possibly figure it out in less than two minutes? He doubted it, but he'd have to give it a go.

"_One minute fifty seconds until complete contact disabling."_

Scotty gritted his teeth as he slid towards his tool kit. Holding his bleeding stomach with one hand, he reached down and pulled his mask over his face as the electrical sparks started dancing around inside the transporter.

"Come on, come _on_…"

"_One minute thirty seconds until complete contact disabling._"

He needed to finish this. Scotty had never been so determined in his life. He finished welding as a green light popped up over to the side.

"_Transporter is now online._"

Scotty pumped a fist in victory, except he then remembered that there was still a countdown until communications were disabled. This also meant that after all of Scotty's hard work, the transporter would shut down as well. That, he couldn't have.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." It was Karn, standing over Scotty with a gun. He had failed to notice that Scotty still had an electric welder in his hand. He raised the gun to shoot him – but then Scotty turned the welder on and pressed it into Karn's leg. The man screamed as electricity wracked his frame and he jolted as he hit the ground. Scotty made sure that Karn was well and truly dead before he staggered over towards the com.

"Spock, this is Scotty. Karn's dead. You can turn the communications back on now."

After a few moments of crackling, Spock's relieved voice could be heard: "Well done, Mr Scott."

Scotty pressed the button again. "Also, can you send a medical officer down here ASAP? Not to be dramatic, but I think I'm dying."

_**Alpha Submarine, Atlantis**_

Jarred smirked and tilted his head to the side as he observed Relda. The initials he'd carved into her face were starting to heal, but she would always bear the scars. There was rage and loathing in her grey eyes – except would that be enough. He spread his arms wide, daring her to pull the trigger.

"Do it."

Relda wanted to pull the trigger, except suddenly she couldn't. Not only was it too easy, but she'd never killed a person before. She'd seen death – all too many times now – but she'd never been the one to administer it.

"Just what I thought," Jarred's tone was contemptuous as he snatched the gun from her hands and shoved it into his pocket, "Pathetic."

He lashed out, backhanding Relda so hard that she went rocketing backwards and slammed into the ground with quite some force. There was already a thin layer of water covering the metallic flooring and Relda knew this place would be flooded in no time. Her vision blurred and her head throbbed as Jarred made his way towards her, eyes gleaming with disdain.

"I don't know a weapon to kill you, Relda," he told her, "I can do it with my bare hands."

She knew he wasn't lying. Atlantians possessed superior strength. Relda didn't stand a chance without the gun that was in Jarred's pocket. Staggering to her feet, she focused on her combat training. She didn't know if she could kill Jarred, but she knew she had to try.

Relda kicked at him, but he caught her leg and slammed her into the ground again. She knew never to give up. If she'd been taught anything, it was to never give up. Jarred raised his eyebrows as she clambered to her feet once more. He knew Relda was strong, but he'd expected that after a while she'd stop trying. Well, he'd have to _make _her stop then.

Jarred's eyes narrowed as he grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall so hard that her head bounced. There was nothing subtle about him now. This wasn't Jarred with a plan. This was Jarred at his most violent. He curled one hand into a fist and punched Relda in the face…once…twice…

She slumped in his grip, blood streaming from her mouth and nose. Her grey eyes were wide and she looked afraid. Good – she should be frightened. He wasn't even nearly done with her yet. Jarred whirled her away from the way and threw her to the ground for the third time, kicking her cruelly in the stomach for good measure. She cried out in pain and curled up into a protective ball.

Jarred watched her, slicking his hair back as he looked down at her. She truly was pathetic. He grinned at her, watching as she glared at him through the haze of pain. Almost casually, he stamped down on her leg – and a searing pain raced through Relda and she couldn't restrain the piercing scream that escaped her. It felt like her whole leg was on fire. She realized it was broken and she tried not to focus on the pain.

Jarred reached for her, but she used her uninjured leg to kick his feet out from underneath him. He slammed to the ground as she crawled anywhere that was away from him. She splashed through the thin layer of water, feeling helpless and pathetic. Jarred was right – she really was weak. Something clamped down around her ankle and she cried out as she was dragged back. Jarred stood over her, a malicious look about his face.

"They're all gone, Relda," he informed her smugly, "Rahnek and Chekov can't save you now."

"I don't need them," hissed Relda, pulling herself into a sitting position with a grimace, "I'll kill you myself."

Jarred laughed coldly and shook his head.

"I doubt that very much. You can't kill me if I kill you first."

He clambered onto her and forced her back down, pinning her with his weight. Jarred's eyes glimmered with something insane as his hands reached down to fasten around her throat. Relda winced and grabbed at his wrists, but he was far too strong. He was squeezing the life out of her as she desperately struggled against him.

As Jarred's grip tightened, Relda felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. Her vision was becoming hazy and she felt light-headed. She was going to die here. Jarred was going to kill her. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his flesh, but it didn't seem to matter.

Then she saw her gun in his pocket and that gave her strength. As the blood drained from her face and Jarred continued to choke her, Relda's shaking fingers reached down towards the weapon. She was so close…she wiggled her fingers, attempting to get closer. She could smell blood and water. She could taste a metallic bitterness in her mouth. Her fingers closed around the gun.

It all happened very quickly. Relda knew she couldn't hesitate, so she moved fast. She pressed the weapon to Jarred's head and for a moment his smug expression dropped and there was horror in his eyes – before she pulled the trigger and blasted through his head.

Jarred's hands released her throat and he slumped onto her, his blood spattering over her face. Relda tried to push his dead body off her, except she couldn't. She didn't have the strength. His weight was still pinning her down.

Relda screamed in frustration and started to cry, the tears streaming down her face and mingling with the water that would soon engulf her. She felt so cold and alone. She struggled to push the dead man off her, but she had already lost a lot of blood. She just couldn't do it.

"Help!" cried Relda, despite the fact that she knew there was no one there, no one who could save her. Her voice faded into choked sobs. "Somebody please help me…"

She sobbed at the wrongness of it all. She had killed someone. Even if it had been Jarred, it still didn't feel right. But what was even worse was that now she was going to die as well. It had all been for nothing.

"I don't want to die," she whispered, feeling the water lapping around her. In moments, it would envelop her and then she wouldn't stand a chance. Her last thought was of Chekov – sweet Chekov – as the water closed in over her.

_**Beta Submarine**_

Captain Olio cursed under his breath as he approached Sulu, Bones and Jim. Jim immediately got to his feet, but the others remained seated. Bones had turned quite green.

"Are we nearly there?"

Olio sighed and shook his head. "The Alpha submarine has evidently been attacked. It is filling with water even as we speak. Your friends would have escaped in one of the pods, which would be headed for Delta Port."

Jim was filled with a sense of unease.

"So the entire sub's been evacuated? There's no one left on board."

Olio sighed heavily and barked something in Atlantian into his com. After a few moments, there was a reply, also in Atlantian. Olio's eyes widened suddenly and he turned back to face Jim, who was watching apprehensively.

"There are three sentient beings still aboard the Alpha sub."

"What?" demanded Bones, getting to his feet and immediately clapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself being sick.

"We have to get them out of there," Jim's voice was firm, "We can't just leave them to die…"

Someone barked something in Atlantian through Olio's com and his expression turned grim.

"Two sentient beings."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "Starfleet's mandate is to save people in dire circumstances, Captain. We need to save those people trapped inside the Alpha sub."

Olio regarded this young man wearily. He was a passionate human who only meant the best, but didn't he understand that sometimes, not everyone could be saved? Eventually, Olio's shoulders slumped and he exhaled deeply.

"You win, Kirk. We'll see if we can save those survivors, but I'm not endangering my men to do so."

Jim inclined his head with a tight smile. "Thank you, Captain. You don't have any idea who these survivors might be?"

Olio shook his head. "It could be anyone."

_**Delta Port, Atlantis**_

Rahnek found Cherrie chatting with Viol and Leif, rubbing her arms and shivering because of the cool sea breeze. She frowned in confusion as he approached. Rahnek remembered Relda's talk about accepting his feelings for Cherrie…he missed her now. He wished for once she hadn't been brave, that she hadn't stayed to take on Jarred. The odds didn't seem to be in her favour.

"Where's Chekov?" she asked of him.

Rahnek frowned, too. "I thought he was on the same pod as you."

Cherrie shook her head vigorously, glancing around with concern. Rahnek's heart sank as he realized he couldn't see the young navigator in the crowd of evacuees at all. Cherrie gripped his arm.

"Hey," her voice was calm and soothing, "It'll be okay. We'll find him. He's probably just a little lost now. There are still several pods that haven't docked yet."

As the last few pods docked, Cherrie took a deep, shuddering breath. Her eyes were full of apprehension.

"Rahnek, there's something I need to tell you…"

Except he wasn't listening. Rahnek had taken a few steps forward and was watching the evacuees disembark the pod. Chekov wasn't among them. Gritting his teeth, Rahnek turned back to face Cherrie.

"He's not there." Rahnek sounded very worried. "Damn it. He must have remained on board the Alpha sub with Relda."

"What?" exclaimed Cherrie, "But…they'll both drown!"

When she realized Leif and Viol were looking across at her questioningly, she lowered her voice, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

"This isn't good."


	16. Into the Light

**#16 Into the Light**

**A/N: Second last chapter everyone – last one is mainly fluff and all that. There are a few mature issues in this chapter, but nothing too scandalous. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Review, as always. Happy New Year to all of you. I'll see you all next year!**

**2259.18**

_**Alpha Submarine, Atlantis**_

Chekov sloshed through the water, cursing in his native tongue. The water level was getting higher by the moment and he couldn't find Relda or Jarred anywhere.

"_The Alpha Submarine has acquired a leak. The entire vessel will be filled with water in approximately thirteen minutes…_"

Chekov groaned at the cool, metallic voice over the intercom. "I know, I know."

He wasn't going anywhere yet. The problem now was how he'd get out once he found Relda. All of the pods had left. Chekov had effectively condemned himself. He was very glad that the docking bay – which was his next guess – was one of the higher levels of the submarine and therefore wasn't completely underwater. He pulled out his gun just in case and kicked open the metallic doors because they wouldn't open themselves.

The water was red with blood. Chekov's heart starting going crazy, beating faster and faster as his stomach plummeted into freefall. Blood wasn't a good sign, but it did mark out that Jarred and Relda were here, somewhere.

Then he saw them and he hurried across the docking bay, splashing desperately towards the scene. It was starting to make sense now. The blood was streaming from Jarred's head and Chekov felt his shoulders slump in relief…their cruel enemy was finally dead. The only problem was, his body had pinned Relda down as well.

With a cry, Chekov heaved Jarred away and threw his body aside. He didn't hesitate for a moment as he leaned down to scoop Relda out of the water. Her eyes were closed and there was no telling whether she was dead or unconscious just by looking at her.

Chekov observed her with a grim expression. She was in a bad way. Her head lolled back and he could see the blood staining her face. One of her legs was hanging at an odd angle and he realized with numb disbelief that it was broken. What had Jarred _done_? More out of desperation than anything, Chekov's hand flew to her throat, searching for a pulse.

There was nothing.

"Please, Relda." He started to sob now, unable to bear the thought of losing her. He pressed his lips to her forehead…to her cheek…to her cold, bruised lips. "Don't do this. Wake up. You have to wake up."

There were voices in the corridor. Chekov should have been elated, but instead he was staring down in horror at the dead girl in his arms. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Relda had killed Jarred. Why did she have to die as well? He stroked her hair back from her face, feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks as footsteps pounded into the docking bay.

Jim, Bones and Sulu jerked to a halt as they looked upon the devastating scene before them. Chekov was on his knees in the water, sobbing openly – and cradling the motionless body of Relda Bennett. Bones immediately surged through the water towards the boy.

"Let me see her."

There was no time for 'hellos' or heartfelt reunions. There were more pressing matters at the moment. Bones took the limp girl from Chekov and searched for a pulse. Finding nothing, he immediately began pumping at her ribs. After he'd done this about five times, Relda's eyes opened and she shot up, vomiting out water. Bones released her, a little surprised.

She screamed piercingly and started crying. Everywhere hurt. Her leg was broken. Probably a couple of ribs as well. She'd always been told to be brave, but now she didn't care anymore. She was going to show her feelings for once in her life, goddamnit. She didn't care about the mask anymore, hiding her pain. Relda remembered the scars on her cheek and cried even harder. It even hurt to cry now.

"Relda!"

Chekov helped her to her feet and kissed her passionately on the lips. Jim and Sulu exchanged an astonished glance – they hadn't been aware that Chekov and Relda had formed a relationship. Bones, however, was smiling as though he'd known the whole time. Relda stumbled and Chekov caught her around the waist to stop her falling.

"I can't walk," she whispered, her face now deathly pale, "My leg…"

Chekov didn't say anything. He just moved forward and hoisted her up. Relda flushed, embarrassed at becoming the damsel in distress – but this wasn't a matter of pride. She was injured and Chekov was just being practical about it.

Jim was shaking his head, but there was a smile on his face.

"Right, you're explaining everything when we get back to the _Enterprise_."

_**Delta Port, Atlantis**_

Rahnek watched as the Beta submarine docked at Delta Port. He had been apprehensive ever since he'd realized that Chekov hadn't accompanied them from the Alpha submarine – except then he quickly saw that there was no need to worry, because Chekov was the first off the submarine and he was instantly running towards Rahnek.

A small procession followed. Sulu, Bones…then Jim, carrying Relda, who to Rahnek's surprise was fully conscious. Normally Relda wouldn't have been caught dead depending on anyone. Chekov's blue eyes were wide as he reached Cherrie and Rahnek.

"What happened to Relda?" Rahnek demanded, "Is she wounded?"

Chekov nodded slowly, a grave expression coming over his face.

"Bones said it could be from weeks to months until she fully recovers. She has three broken ribs, a broken leg, and bruising of the oesophagus."

Cherrie gave a low whistle. "Sounds like Jarred tried to strangle her."

Chekov shrugged. "That's what Bones said."

Rahnek watched as Chekov headed back to talk to Relda. She was sitting down, grinning and laughing and chatting animatedly. From where Rahnek stood, she looked fine…although that was just Relda. She always covered up the wounds and tried to act like it didn't hurt her. She'd been so brave when Jarred had scarred her. She'd have those marks for life now.

"Rahnek?" Cherrie's voice was tentative. She sounded almost nervous. "There's something you need to know…"

He turned to face her and her eyes were glimmering with something he couldn't read as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm…pregnant."

Rahnek couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Cherrie…no, it wasn't possible. It had only been one time! Yet in reality, he knew as a medical officer that it _was_ possible. Cherrie's eyes swam with tears as she glanced beseechingly up at Rahnek, trying to search for some sign of emotion. This was just as hard for her as well.

"Rahnek?" she whispered, then her voice grew louder, "Please say something."

He cleared his throat. "Well, this is…unexpected."

They weren't hopelessly young. Rahnek was nearing twenty-one and Cherrie was two years older. It wasn't like they were teenagers. It wasn't their youth that made Rahnek question this. That wasn't it. It was because they both had responsibilities. Rahnek was a Starfleet officer and Cherrie a navy officer. They both played important roles and Rahnek knew that Cherrie wouldn't want to throw that away to become a mother.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked almost desperately, "Rahnek, I know you must be disappointed in me…"

"How is this your fault?" Rahnek asked, gripping Cherrie by the shoulders, "You are the one carrying the child. It's not too late for the pregnancy to be terminated."

"No." Cherrie shook her head fervently. "I won't kill an unborn child. I'll…I'll follow this through. We have to suffer the consequences of our actions, right? I'm not sure yet whether I'll adopt the kid out or what…but I'll be twenty-four when he or she is born. I'm old enough to look after this baby myself."

"You don't have to do this alone," Rahnek reminded her, "I am certain that we are not the first people to undergo a situation of this complexity."

Cherrie nodded, her expression scared. She didn't think Rahnek was the sort who'd run away from this sort of thing and he'd proven her right. She wasn't sure what his feelings for her were and this made her unsure. Neither of them had signed up for this. She opened her mouth to speak, but Rahnek shook his head slowly.

"You do not need to concern yourself." His tone was gentle now. "It has only been a matter of days. This is something that can wait for months to be sorted out. There is no mad rush, Cherrie."

She lowered her head. "I didn't mean to push this burden onto you."

For some strange reason, Rahnek found himself desperately wanting to kiss her. His Vulcan upbringing told him to remain detached from the situation, and yet when he attempted to turn his mind from the matter, Relda's words came back to haunt him: _Then what good are we, Rahnek, if we don't feel? We cry when we're hurt, we bleed, we love. It's what makes us alive._

So without further ado, Rahnek put his arm around Cherrie's shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Damn Vulcan tradition. He was a changed man now.

"I'll come back for you," he muttered, "That much I promise."

**2259.21**

_**U.S.S Enterprise**_

"I'm over this already," grumbled Relda, leaning on the railing and panting with exertion. Using crutches took more effort than she'd thought. Although Bones had put her leg in a medical cast and said it would heal in a matter of weeks, Relda was already sick of having to limp around like an invalid. Sure, it meant more free time and running errands around the _Enterprise_ rather than training.

Beside her, Chekov couldn't help but smile. Ever since he, Relda and Rahnek had returned to the _Enterprise_, things had started looking up. While everyone was saddened by the deaths of the four youths that Jarred had killed, they were glad that the last three had returned in a relatively fine condition. Of course, the mental wounds would always be the worst, but these were the wounds they didn't share with anyone but each other.

Chekov and Relda were down in the engine room. Relda had been down in the kitchens causing a riot, finally managing to convince the cooking staff to let her bake a few batches of cupcakes. That was the problem, Chekov ruminated, Relda was too likable for people to say no to her.

"Oi, Scotty!" Relda hollered, holding up one of her cupcakes triumphantly, "Think quick!"

Scotty looked up and only just managed to catch the cupcake in time. He observed its sloppy icing with a suspicious expression, before he grinned up at the two teenagers and shook the cupcake vigorously.

"Hey, how do I know I won't get food poisoning from this?"

Relda poked her tongue out and laughed. Chekov couldn't help but join in – the girl really was contagious. Despite her injuries, Relda hadn't let it faze her. She'd helped out just as much as anyone else – even when Bones had chased her down the corridor as she sped along on her crutches, threatening to lock her in the medical bay if she didn't get some rest.

"So?" Relda turned to face Chekov as Scotty gobbled down his cupcake. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "Are we challenging the _Median _to a drag race, or not?"

Chekov shrugged. "I think the Captain's still trying to persuade Spock not to dob us in to Admiral Pike."

Relda laughed delightedly again. No matter her scars – both physical and psychological – Relda was always happy these days. Chekov supposed that after being Jarred's prisoner, anything was enough to make her joyful. She was just glad to be alive. Chekov wasn't the only one feeling Relda's infectious cheerfulness. In fact, he was pretty sure that the entire crew felt it. She had already challenged people to races on crutches – when Bones wasn't around, of course.

However, Chekov knew that beneath the bubbly surface, Relda was scarred. None of them would be the same because of the things they'd seen and experienced. She was just trying to mask her pain like she'd always done, focus on the positive instead of being overwhelmed by all the bad things that had happened.

"I've convinced Jim to let us have a party for Valentine's," Relda's grey eyes were sparkling, "I'll actually be able to let loose then, because I won't be on crutches."

Chekov didn't know if Relda was purposely implying something, or if she'd just casually chosen to mention her Valentine's Day plots. However, there was a commotion in the corridor and Chekov had to suppress a smile. It didn't matter what they were doing – there was never a quiet day on the _Enterprise._

"RELDA BENNETT! WHEN I FIND YOU, I AM LOCKING YOU IN THE MEDICAL BAY UNTIL YOU TURN EIGHTEEN!"

Relda bit her lip, barely managing to stop herself from giggling. Chekov observed her curiously, wondering what she'd done now. Scotty retreated into safety with his beloved cupcake.

"What have you done now?" Chekov asked warily.

"Well." Relda looked amused. "I think my crutch-racing has sort of started a new trend. This may just be me guessing, but I _think _some of the off-duty ensigns have managed to scab more pairs of crutches and race down the corridors…and of course, how they got the crutches had _nothing_ to do with me…"

Chekov shook his head slowly. "You are trouble, Relda."

Relda mock-punched him in the arm. "Don't you love it."

He kissed her quickly on the lips, but pulled away when she showed every intention of wanting to keep kissing him.

"I think you'd better go before Bones finds you."

Relda snickered. "At worst, I'll get wash-up duty. I'm not scared of big, bad Bones."

The door hissed open and Bones stormed into the engine room. In all honesty, he was half-amused and half-infuriated, but he wasn't going to let Relda see that her antics made him laugh. There had been enough laughter when Jim had witnessed the crutch-races for himself.

"Do you know what you've done?" he snapped at her, folding his arms across his chest, "I have eight ensigns interested in competing in the Crutch Race Finals! Where the hell did this come from? Relda, I thought you were supposed to be making cupcakes!"

She shrugged, not looking affected by Bones's scolding at all.

"Yeah, I was. It's not my fault that they've caught on to what I started. No one's getting hurt and they're having fun. What's wrong with it?"

Bones smacked his palm onto his forehead and sighed heavily. Why was it so hard to disagree with Relda?

"I can name about a hundred and one things that are wrong with it," he grumbled, "Can't you do something…quiet? Something that doesn't involve small crowds of cheering ensigns?"

Relda hung her head and averted her eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Bones. I'll just head back to medical bay and have a lie down, then."

Her tone was demure. Chekov had to hide his smile at Relda's sarcasm, which appeared to be completely invisible to Bones, who frowned slightly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really?"

Relda snorted. "No."


	17. Road to Recovery

**#17 Road to Recovery**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! This is the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed this. So far, unsure whether there will be a sequel or not because I've got other projects on my mind. This chapter isn't all fluff and happiness…it contains darkish themes such as cutting, none of which I condone. However, the latter half is more light-hearted.**

**2259.32**

_**U.S.S Enterprise**_

Despite Relda's cheerful attitude, Chekov could sense that there was something amiss. She had been dismissed from the medical bay – which she had been incredibly pleased about – but since she'd been allowed back to her own room, she had been mysterious and hadn't talked to Chekov a lot. After three days straight without speaking to her, Chekov was growing concerned. He knocked on her door.

"Relda?"

"Go away!" Her muffled voice sounded thick with tears and Chekov knew that her façade had broken once more. There was no denying Relda had been through a tough time. The only one who tried hard not to accept this was Relda herself.

Chekov was getting worried about her now. He opened the door and stepped inside. There was a shocked cry from the bathroom and shuffling around. Chekov marched over there, knowing instinctively that there was something Relda was hiding from him. She didn't have time to get rid of everything. Chekov froze in the doorway, seeing the spattered droplets of blood on the tiles. He swore in his native tongue and raked a hand through his hair.

"Why, Relda?"

She was curled in a ball, crying openly. He knelt down beside her, wishing she could have just talked to him about what had been going on. She looked up at him, her grey eyes still welling with tears. Now she realized what she'd done and she felt sick at herself. She was weak. She didn't want to look at Chekov.

"You must be so ashamed of me," she whispered.

Chekov couldn't believe Relda thought that. They'd all been through a horrible time as Jarred's prisoners, Relda more so than any of them. He leaned forward and gently brushed her tears from her face, looking into her eyes, showing her that he wasn't disgusted with her.

"Of course not. I just don't understand why you won't talk to me about it."

Relda pointed a finger at the scars on her face. Chekov noticed that her arms were stained with blood and his stomach lurched, not so much at the actual blood, but at the knowledge that Relda had done that to herself.

"I have to see these ugly scars every day in the mirror and it just makes me want to throw up. I'm going to have to live with those until the day I die. I just feel…I know I shouldn't hurt myself, but I feel it's the only way to relieve the tension that's been building up inside."

In truth, Chekov knew that Relda wasn't the only one. Rahnek had been distant of late, drinking more alcohol than was set by the regulations and Chekov suspected that he may also be nabbing some sleeping pills – and other drugs – from the medical bay. He knew this because Bones had been venting about missing medicines and Rahnek had mumbled some excuse and left.

"I think we should all have a talk about this."

Relda snorted. "What, with Bones?"

Chekov nodded seriously. "Yes."

"He's a doctor, not a psychologist! Not all problems can be solved by just sitting down and _talking_. Especially not these problems."

Chekov shrugged. "Maybe you're right. But…it might help. It wouldn't hurt to give it a go."

Relda examined him critically for a few moments, before she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. That was one of the reasons she loved Chekov. He made her see the positives in every situation. She had to admit that he was right – Bones might be able to help. Besides, it was worth a shot.

"For you," she told him.

**2259.33**

_**U.S.S Enterprise**_

Rahnek, Relda and Chekov were all fidgeting uncomfortably. Relda hadn't known that Chekov had been experiencing issues as well. She felt a little hurt that he hadn't discussed it with her when he'd found out that she'd been cutting, but they were all going to talking now. Bones sat in front of them, a solemn expression on his face.

"So, Chekov," he glanced at the young navigator, "You called this meeting. You specified that you three have been having…difficulties coping with what happened to you. I can understand that. You all went through a really traumatic experience."

There was an awkward silence. Bones cleared his throat.

"What are these problems, then?"

Chekov's eyes were red-rimmed. "I don't want to get anyone into trouble, Doctor. It's just that…I have reason to believe that Rahnek has been over-indulging on the alcohol and taking drugs from the medicine cabinet."

Rahnek shot Chekov an angry look, but he didn't deny what had been said. Bones looked over at the young Vulcan. He knew Rahnek well and there was no accusation in his eyes. His young protégé had been through a tough time and like all of them, was attempting to find his own way to recover from what had happened.

"Is this true?"

Rahnek pursed his lips. "Yes."

Bones massaged his temples and sighed heavily. He liked these kids, honestly…he just didn't know why he'd got stuck with this job, of trying to sort them out.

"Which drugs?"

Rahnek's voice faltered. "The sleeping pills."

Bones just nodded. He felt like he was only half-awake. He should have seen this coming. He almost felt that it was his fault because he hadn't. Rahnek's jaw was working furiously.

"Why?" It was the only thing Bones could ask.

"Because…" Rahnek's voice was hoarse, "Because when I sleep, I let down my guard. When I sleep, the nightmares invade and I am helpless. But when I take the pills…it is deeper. There are no nightmares. There is nothing."

Bones doubted Rahnek was trying to kill himself. He thought the Vulcan didn't realize just how dangerous his method of coping was. There was something else in Rahnek's eyes, a glimmer of hope behind the melancholy feelings.

"Do you think perhaps it would have been best if you'd come to me for a prescription, Rahnek?" he demanded, hating the sharpness in his own voice, "Damn it. I could help you, all of you, but you refuse to let anyone else in! How are you going to deal with this? You aren't doing very well by yourselves."

Rahnek bowed his head.

"Lay off the alcohol as well," Bones commanded, "Do you want to be kicked out of Starfleet? Because I know this is hard to handle, but if Admiral Pike thinks you can't cope, then you damn well will be!"

He turned his attention to Relda. She didn't avoid his gaze as Rahnek had. Her grey eyes burned with defiance and she lifted her chin and took his glare.

"What about you?"

Relda hesitated, then rolled up the sleeves of her red shirt. Bones examined the small cuts on her arms with fascinated horror. He glanced at Relda, who had clenched her jaw and looked ready for what was coming.

"You did this to yourself?" Bones's voice was little more than a whisper. Relda had seemed the strongest mentally out of the three ensigns. He hadn't expected this from her. After a moment, she nodded miserably.

"I couldn't…I just wanted to stop the pain."

"By causing more?" Bones questioned furiously, "Relda, this has got to stop right now. I'm putting you on prescription medicine. You heard what I said to Rahnek about being kicked out of Starfleet. The same happens to you if I find out you're still doing this."

He knew he sounded harsh, but he needed to. These kids needed to take him seriously. Their wellbeing depended on them listening to what he said.

"Chekov?"

Relda turned to look at him. She expected Chekov to tell Bones that he was fine, that he was the only one of them who wasn't abusing himself. Then she realized how pale and gaunt he'd become and she guessed the truth for herself.

"I haven't really been eating."

Bones sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Relda, you're going to make sure he eats. Chekov, I know it's not easy, but you're going to get some food into your system, have you got that?"

Chekov nodded solemnly. Relda was hurt that he hadn't told her, that she'd confided in him but he hadn't returned that trust.

"Also." Bones's tone was quiet and somber. "We wanted to wait until you were all recovered. There's a memorial service for the others this afternoon."

**2259.45**

_**U.S.S Enterprise**_

The memorial for Benji Frank, Rocco Alton, Jed Bowden and London Miller had been a sad one, but Relda was adamant that it all stopped here. No more would she focus on the past, on what had happened to her and the others at Jarred's hands. She was going to brave now. She was going to be like she'd been before. So now she moved around the _Enterprise_ with a grin on her face, determined to put the darkness behind her.

Valentine's Day. Much to Jim's disgust, Uhura and Relda (among other females) had been busy decorating the bridge with red and pink balloons and streamers. Jim looked revolted as he stepped in, listening to the music pumping from the DJ booth they'd managed to hire (they'd told Admiral Pike they were using individual funds and _not_ the Starfleet budget).

"What the hell happened in here?"

Relda pressed a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. Clearly, Jim didn't like what had been done to his bridge. He frowned as he looked around him, but upon noticing the drinks table, he shrugged and headed over in that direction. Relda watched him with a smile, but it was really someone else she was looking for, someone who wasn't here yet.

"Relda!"

Her heart thumped hopefully, but when she turned around it was Rahnek she had turned to face. He was dressed formally like most of the others here, smiling like he hadn't in such a long time. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You look very nice," he told her sincerely. Relda gazed down at her sparkly red dress, which Uhura had convinced her to buy. She hoped Chekov would approve. "Better than I've seen you in a long time."

The scars on Relda's face refused to daunt her. She knew they would always be with her, so she used them like they were some kind of accessory. Tonight she painted candy pink glitter over them, so the JM stood out all the more.

"Thanks, Rahnek. You look great as well."

He noticed Relda craning her neck and knew who she was searching for. He offered her a wry smile.

"Chekov might be a bit late. I believe he is getting ready."

Relda nodded and forced a smile, wondering if Chekov would bother coming at all. She glanced around at everything that was going on. Many of the younger ensigns were crowding around the DJ booth or the drinks table. Jim was having a great time despite his initial disdain. Some couples were standing in the shadows making out. Relda couldn't help but smirk.

Across the room, a couple of ensigns in their early twenties were crutch racing. It had almost become a sport, but everyone knew that Relda Bennett had enough experience with crutches to be unbeatable.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around to see Chekov standing behind her. He was wearing a suit with a red tie and looking more formal than she'd ever seen him. She grinned at him and noticed his cheeks were flushed as if in embarrassment. From behind his back he drew a single red rose. Relda's eyes widened. She knew Chekov could be romantic when he wanted to be, but she hadn't expected this.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She doubted he could go any redder so she took the rose and offered him a slightly coy smile. He was surprised. Relda, shy? Never. Now she felt a little bad because she hadn't got him anything.

"Thank you, Chekov."

"I just thought I'd get you something. I didn't want to make it over the top, but I hope…"

Relda grabbed him by the tie and pulled her towards him. Chekov looked surprised, but it wasn't exactly a displeased reaction. She grinned mischievously at him.

"You talk too much sometimes, boy genius. So shut up and kiss me."

She pulled him in by the tie so that his lips crashed into hers. It must have been amusing, her gripping him by the tie and him with an arm almost hesitantly around her waist. The crutch racing ensigns started hooting and cheering, one of them daring to shout, "Get a room!"

When they finally stopped kissing, they pulled apart to listen to the ensigns' good-natured mocking…but neither of them cared. Suddenly a light started flashing and Admiral Pike's image appeared on-screen. He looked a little confused.

"Captain Kirk, what's going on here?"

Jim stepped forward. "It's a party. Umm, about that…"

Admiral Pike looked half-despairing and half-amused as he shook his head slowly, observing the colourful decorations.

"Never mind that now. There's a colony on Juice, the fifth moon of Lepton, under attack. You're going to have to break up the party and head over there right now."

Jim nodded as the screen blanked again and Relda laughed, looking down at her clothing. She was going on a mission in a red party dress. This was going to turn out to be a very interesting mission indeed…

"Here we go again," Spock sighed as they realized that Sulu had left the parking brake on.


End file.
